SAILOR MOON UN NUEVO DESTINO
by giogrant
Summary: SEIYA VOLVERÁ A LA TIERRA EN BUSCA DE UNA MISIÓN PERO TODO CAMBIARA CUANDO EL Y LA NEO REINA SERENA SE VUELVAN A VER
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITLO I: EL REENCUENTRO

HABÍAN PASADO YA 7 AÑOS DESDE LA GUERRA DE LAS SAILORS, EL FUTURO QUE SE HABÍA PREVISTO SE FORJABA FRENTE A ELLOS, LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA SE CONVIRTIÓ 4 AÑOS ATRÁS EN LA NEO REINA SERENA Y EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA TIERRA EN EL NEO REY ENDYMION, Y 3 AÑOS DESPUÉS LLEGO UNA PEQUEÑA PRINCESA A LA QUE LLAMARON PRINCESA SERENA O COMO TODAS LAS GUARDIANAS LLAMABAN LA PEQUEÑA DAMA, EN EL 3ER. ANIVERSARIO DE LA PEQUEÑA DAMA EL FUTURO SE NUBLO Y TOKIO DE CRISTAL SUFRIÓ UNA GRAN PÉRDIDA, EL NEO REY ENDYMION ENFERMO POCO A POCO SU FUERZA Y SU LUZ IBA DESAPARECIENDO SERENA IMPOTENTE AL NO PODER AYUDARLO INCLUSO CON EL CRISTAL DE PLATA LO VIO PARTIR, AHORA SE ENFRENTABA AL FUTURO SOLA CON UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA A LA CUAL TENDRÍA QUE EDUCAR SOLA.

PERO UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ LLEGO.

\- NEO REINA SERENA - DIJO AMY O MEJOR DICHO SAILOR MERCURY

\- AMY TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS NEO REINA, SIGO SIENDO SERENA TSUKINO

\- LO SE SERENA, SOLO INTENTE SER RESPETUOSA CON MI REINA- AMY SONRIENDO

\- AMY MIZUNO ME DICES NUEVAMENTE REINA Y VERAS - DIJO SERENA RIENDO

ERA TAN COMPLICADO PARA ELLA HABÍA PASADO YA 7 AÑOS PERO NO ASIMILABA LA IDEA DE SER NEO REINA ELLA DESEABA SER SERENA TSUKINO, CABEZA DE CHORLITO COMO DARIEN LE LLAMABA, CABEZA DE BOMBÓN COMO AUN LE DECÍA HARUKA Y AÑORABA SER BOMBÓN COMO ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE RECORDABA

\- EL TIEMPO HA PASADO RÁPIDO VERDAD - LE DIJO A AMY MIENTRAS MIRABA EL RETRATO DE LO QUE ERA SU FAMILIA

\- ASÍ ES SERENA, LA TIERRA HA VUELTO A LA NORMALIDAD Y TU VOLVERÁS - PREGUNTO AMY

\- CLARO QUE SI - SIGUIÓ SONRIENDO, RECORDÓ LA PROMESA HECHA A DARIEN SOBRE BUSCAR SU FELICIDAD

\- SERENA! - ESCUCHO SERENA A MINA

\- ¿MINA? ¿QUÉ OCURRE? - DIJO SERENA UN POCO ASUSTADA

\- ¿TÚ LO SABIAS? DIME TÚ LO SABIAS? - DIJO AUN ALTERADA MINA

\- SI NO ME DICES QUE ES, NO SABRÉ SI LO SE MINA - DIJO YA ALTERADA SERENA

\- MIRA VEN! - MINA TOMO DE LA MANO A SERENA Y CORRIÓ A UNA SALA EN EL CASTILLO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA UNA TV, MINA ERA DE LAS POCA QUE OCASIONALMENTE LE DECÍA REINA Y ESO LE GUSTABA, SABIA LA RESPONSABILIDAD SABIA SU POSICIÓN Y TRABAJABA EN ELLO PERO NO QUERÍA DEJAR DE SER SERENA TSUKINO

EL GRUPO QUE HACE 7 AÑOS CAUSO CONMOCIÓN CON SU SEPARACIÓN REGRESA MÁS FUERTE QUE NUNCA ANUNCIABAN EN LA TV A SERENA SE LE PARO EL CORAZÓN THREE LIGHTS VUELVEN CON UNA GIRA INESPERADA SEGUÍA LA NOTICIA SERENA SOLO VIO EN LA ENTREVISTA A YATEN Y TAIKI PERO FALTABA ALGUIEN SERENA NO SABÍA QUE DECIR, NO SABÍA CÓMO REACCIONAR, NO ENTENDÍA.

\- NO LO SABÍA MINA, TE JURO QUE NO LO SABÍA - APENAS PUDO DECIRLO, LAS DEMÁS CHICAS LLEGARON CON SERENA, TODAS A CONSULTARLO.

\- COMO ES QUE LLEGARON Y NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA - DIJO LUNA

\- TAL VEZ SE TELE TRANSPORTARON - DIJO ARTEMIS

\- LA MEJOR MANERA DE SABERLO ES IR A VERLOS NO CREES - DIJO REI

\- QUE DECIDES SERENA - DIJO LITA

\- NO LO HARE, NO LE VERÉ, SI ESA HUBIESE SIDO SU INTENCIÓN YA ESTARÍAN AQUÍ Y COMO NO LO VEO NI USTEDES TAMPOCO NO LOS VERÉ, SON BIENVENIDOS PERO NO LOS BUSCARE - DIJO SERENA CON UN POCO SE RESENTIMIENTO ANTE ESA SORPRESA

\- NO LOS VERAS O NO LO VERAS - COMENTO REI

\- CÁLLATE REI - SONROJADA SERENA

\- PRINCESA - SERENA ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE HARUKA

\- HARUKA - DIJO SERENA

\- TU LO SABIAS PEQUEÑA - PREGUNTO MICHURI

\- QUE NO LO SABÍA, PORQUE PIENSAN QUE DEBO SABER SI SEIYA VIENE O NO - ESTABA MOLESTA

\- NADIE NOMBRO A SEIYA - DIJO MINA CON UN POCO DE HUMOR

\- SEIYA - DIJO CON UN POCO DE MAL HUMOR HARUKA

\- TRANQUILA HARUKA, SI SEIYA ESTA AQUÍ NO ES POR MICHIRU - DIJO LITA DIVERTIDA, TODAS EMPEZARON A REIR POR LA CARA ROJA DE HARUKA

\- QUE BUENO ES VERLAS TODAS ASÍ - DIJO UNA VOZ DULCE

\- HOTARU - DIJO SERENA FELIZ

\- QUERIDA PRINCESA ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA SABER LA SITUACIÓN SOBRE EL MOTIVO DE ELLOS 3 - DIJO HOTARU

\- LO SE, PERO COMO SE LOS DIJE A LAS DEMÁS, NO TENGO INCONVENIENTE EN QUE ELLOS ESTÉN AQUÍ, SON BIENVENIDOS Y ESTE SERÁ SU HOGAR HASTA QUE DECIDAN VOLVER- UNA GOTA DE TRISTEZA EN VOLVIÓ A LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

\- ¿PERO NO QUERRÁS VERLOS? - DIJO SETSUNA

\- NO - SERENA SEGUÍA MOLESTA

\- ME ALEGRO POR TI CABEZA DE BOMBÓN, ESE SUJETO NO SE ACERCARA AL PALACIO - DIJO HARUKA SATISFECHO POR LA RESPUESTA DE SU REINA

\- ALGUIEN A VISTO A LA PEQUEÑA DAMA? - PREGUNTO SERENA

\- ESTA JUGANDO EN EL JARDÍN IRÉ CON ELLA- HOTARU SALIÓ DE LA SALA, LA TV SEGUÍA HABLANDO SOBRE EL TRIO DE CANTANTES SERENA INTENTABA PONER ATENCIÓN PERO POR MIEDO A SER DESCUBIERTA DESISTIÓ SABER DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SEIYA.

POR OTRA PARTE

\- CREO QUE HICE MAL - DIJO SEIYA

\- DE QUE HABLAS SEIYA - PREGUNTO TAIKI

\- NO DEBIMOS APARECER ASI, NO SIN ANTES AVISARLE A ELLA

\- DIRÁS ELLAS - YATEN VEÍA A SEIYA NERVIOSO

\- ESTO NO FUE BUENA IDEA - SEIYA ESTABA TENSO SABÍA QUE SU BOMBÓN NO SE LO TOMARÍA TAN BIEN

\- SEIYA LO QUE HICIMOS ESTÁ BIEN, NO LAS PODEMOS EXPONER NUEVAMENTE PIENSA EN ELLA - LE EXPLICO TAIKI

\- PIENSO EN ELLA MÁS DE LO QUE CREES TAIKI POR ESO CREO QUE NO FUE BUENA IDEA - DIJO SEIYA ALGO MOLESTO

\- BASTA SEIYA SI QUIERES VERLA VE Y BÚSCALA PERO NO PUEDES COMENTARLE NADA - LE EXIGIÓ YATEN

\- ME VOLVERÉ LOCO - SEIYA SE RASCO LA CABEZA, NO SABÍA QUE HACER.

\- YA ESTÁS LOCO - TAIKI Y YATEN, SABÍAN LO ENAMORADO QUE ESTABA DE SERENA TSUKINO AHORA NEO REINA, ELLOS DE ALGUNA MANERA TAMBIÉN LO SENTÍAN ASÍ PERO POR OTRAS DOS GUARDIANAS PERO LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE ELLOS PODRÍAN MANTENERLO EN SECRETO.

SEIYA ACOSTADO EN SU CAMA SEGUÍA PENSANDO EN SERENA, RECORDÓ AQUELLA VISITA INESPERADA HACE TIEMPO, LA PODÍA RECORDAR COMO SI FUERA AYER.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ME ALEGRA VERTE SEIYA KOU - DIJO UNA VOZ MASCULINA

\- ¿PERO CÓMO? ¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? - DIJO SEIYA AUN SORPRENDIDO POR AQUELLA PERSONA

\- NECESITO TU AYUDA - CONTINUO LA VOZ MASCULINA

\- Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE NECESITA DE MÍ EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA TIERRA - DIJO SEIYA UN POCO MOLESTO, LE MOLESTABA VER AQUELLA PERSONA QUE TENÍA EL CORAZÓN DE LA CHICA A LA QUE AMABA, A LA QUE PROTEGIÓ Y A LA QUE SIGUE AÑORANDO A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS, NO HUBO NADIE NI NADA QUE PUDIERA CAMBIARLA.

\- SIGUES QUERIÉNDOLA VERDAD - DARIEN SONRIENDO

\- Y A TI QUE MÁS TE DA SI LA AMO O NO, ESTAS CON ELLA NO! ESO DEBERÍA BASTARTE, MIRA QUE VENIR HASTA ACÁ SOLO PARA PREGUNTARME ERES UN IDIOTA DARIEN - EXCLAMO SEIYA FURIOSO

\- NO VENGO HASTA AQUÍ SOLO A ESO, VENGO A PEDIRTE QUE ES TU TURNO DE PROTEGERLA - LE DIJO DARIEN EN TODO SERIO

\- DE QUE HABLAS CHIBA? - SEIYA NO ENTENDÍA

\- YO NO ESTARÉ PARA PROTEGERLA KOU, LO QUE VES AQUÍ ES LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE DARIEN CHIBA, MI ÚLTIMA ENERGÍA LA HE UTILIZADO PARA VENIR Y PEDIRTE QUE NO LA ABANDONES Y ME PROMETAS QUE LA PROTEGERÁS COMO UNA VEZ LO HICISTE NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS PORQUE NO TENDRÉ TANTO TIEMPO - EXPLICO DARIEN

\- ¿QUÉ? MALDITA SEA NO TE ENTIENDO, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿ELLA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO? - SEIYA SE ESTABA DESESPERANDO

\- NO, SOY YO EL QUE ACABA DE DEJAR DE EXISTIR POR ESO TE PIDO QUE REGRESES A ELLA, A SERENA, A LA NEO REINA - DARIEN YA NO TENÍA TIEMPO

\- ¿QUÉ? ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TÚ .. - ANTE SEIYA LA IMAGEN DE DARIEN ESTABA DESAPARECIENDO

\- CONFIÓ EN TI SEIYA KOU, MÁS VALE QUE NO LA HAGAS LLORAR - SONRIÓ DARIEN Y SU IMAGEN SE ESFUMO

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

DARIEN TARDE UN POCO PERO AQUÍ ESTOY, NO SOLO BUSCO ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA MI PRINCESA, TAMBIÉN ESTOY AQUÍ POR ELLA DIJO SEIYA MIRANDO EL TECHO DE SU CASA. SEIYA SABIA LA GRAN IMPRESIÓN QUE SERÍA VOLVER A VERLA, SABÍA QUE MUCHAS COSAS HABÍAN CAMBIADO SABÍA QUE ELLA SE HABÍA CASADO Y QUE INCLUSO TENÍA UNA HIJA, UNA HIJA CON LA PERSONA QUE ELLA HABÍA ELEGIDO Y AHORA LO MANDABAN A PROTEGERLAS QUE BURLA ERA ESA.

SALIÓ DEL DEPARTAMENTO QUE PERTENECÍA A LOS THREE LIGHTS Y VIO A LO LEJOS EL CASTILLO DE CRISTAL, SIN SABER PORQUE O COMO DECIDIÓ CAMINAR HASTA ALLÁ. NO FUE DIFÍCIL VER LOS JARDINES DEL CASTILLO Y MUCHO MENOS FUE ENTRAR, QUERÍA VERLA PERO NO SABÍA CÓMO LA ENCONTRARÍA.

EN LOS JARDINES JUGANDO CON UNA MARIPOSA ENCONTRÓ A UNA DULCE NIÑA DE PELO ROSADO SE VEÍA TAN TIERNA LA NIÑA VOLTEO A VERLO Y LO SUPO, SABÍA QUE ERA SU HIJA, ERA IDÉNTICA A ELLA.

\- HOLA, ¿QUIÉN ERES? - PREGUNTO LA NIÑA

\- HOLA PEQUEÑA ERES IDÉNTICA A TU MAMA LO SABES - LE DIJO SEIYA A LA PEQUEÑA DAMA AL TOCARLE SU PEINADO PARECIDO AL DE ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMABA.

\- ERES AMIGO DE MAMA, ELLA ESTÁ TRISTE - DIJO LA NIÑA MIRANDO HACIA ABAJO JUGANDO CON UN PEQUEÑO LISTO

\- YA NO LO ESTARÁ - LE DIJO SEIYA, LA NIÑA LO MIRO Y LE SONRIÓ

\- ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS? - PREGUNTO RINI

\- MI NOMBRE ES SEIYA Y HE VENIDO A PROTEGERLAS - Y DE REPENTE ESCUCHO LA VOZ QUE TANTO DESEABA

\- ¡RINI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡ RINI! RI.. - SERENA NO TERMINO DE DECIR LA FRASE CUANDO LO VIO

\- HOLA BOMBÓN, ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE? - DIJO SEIYA INTENTANDO SONAR TRANQUILO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE DESEABA ERA TOMARLA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y ESTRECHARLA HASTA QUE NO PUDIERA MAS

\- SEIYA - NOMBRO LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2

Frente a ella estaba la persona que menos quería ver, deseaba verlo eso era obvio pero no lo quería demostrar, a había sufrido la partida de Darien la cual le dolía día con día, pero ver a Seiya nuevamente era abrir un capitulo que ella había cerrado cuando eligió a Darien.

\- ¿No dices nada bombón? – con un tono amistoso, Serena seguía sin decir nada.

\- Mamá él dice que es tu amigo – Dijo Rini corriendo con su mamá

\- ¿Lo somos? – pregunto Serena, Seiya quedo anonadado por las palabras frías

\- Si lo fuéramos, los amigos vendrían primero a visitarnos y después darse a conocer – ella realmente estaba enojada

\- Bombon lo puedo explicar – dijo Seiya intentando caminar hacia ella

\- Supongo que si – No quería ser mala con el pero sus acciones le dolían.

\- Bombon no me iré hasta hablar bien contigo y lo sabes – convincente en sus palabras Seiya

\- Pequeña Dama ve adentro quieres, necesito hablar con mi amigo – Serena se agacho para hablar con la niña

\- Si mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la neo reina y desapareció dejando a los dos solos

\- Te escucho – quería tal vez abrazarlo, tal vez tocarle el rostro para saber si era real, quería muchas cosas, cosas que ya no podía

\- Vamos bombón deja de ser tan fría conmigo, me hieres, esa no es la bombón que – estuvo a punto de confesarle de nuevo su amor, pero sabía que ella no estaba lista

\- ¿Qué? Que - no debía de haber preguntado

\- Que me brindo un amistad hace 7 años, con la cual pase muchas cosas y que al final del día siempre sonrió para mí, ¿Dónde está esa chica neo reina?, ¿Dónde está la bombón que yo conocí?, ¿Dónde está mi Serena Tsukino?

\- ¡Sigo siendo yo tonto! – la llegada de Seiya daba un mejor semblante a la princesa de la Luna – Solo que eres un tonto, porque no escribiste o llamaste o que se yo, acaso en tu planeta no hay un medio de comunicación, estás loco si crees que no me molestaría Seiya Kou – había explotado, había soportado las ganas de gritarle y recriminarle, no quería que el creyera algo que no era, hoy más que nunca se sentía como la chica de preparatoria que él conoció

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte – dijo Seiya en un momento de impulso

\- ¿Qué? No te puedes tomar esas libertades jovensito – murmuro Serena un poco sonrojada

\- Al diablo con eso bombón – Seiya fue directo hacia Serena y la abrazo después de tanto tiempo ese amor que él creía que no podía crecer más, ahí estaba alimentándose a cada segundo solo por un abrazo y sentía como ella también se aceleraba, creía que podía haber una esperanza.

\- Me prometiste que no lo verías – dijo Sailor Uranus, Serena sabía que Haruka nunca había aceptado su amistad con Seiya y menos cuando creyó que podría haber algo que destruyera este futuro, Seiya se tuvo que separar de ella de casi mala gana, esperaba saber si la volvería estrechar.

\- Y he cumplido, no lo fui a ver, el vino y lo encontré aquí – Serena estaba sonrosada, respiraba profundamente, ese abrazo estaba provocando más en ella de lo que esperaba

\- Esto es tan familiar – dijo Michiru, Michiru no estaba en contra de esa amistad ahora que su rey no estaba, veía en su espejo la tristeza de su reina y con la aparición de los hermanos Kou sentía que había una esperanza pero no diría nada por lo sobre protectora que es Haruka

\- Hola Michiru – dijo Seiya jovialmente

\- No se cómo has entrado pero esta será la última vez – exclamo Haruka con determinación

\- Y yo luchare para verla Tenou – Seiya tenía un deber y ahora más que nunca deseaba cumplirlo.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritaron unas voces cerca de la entrada a palacio

\- Hola chicas me da mucho gusto volver a verlas – Seiya no cambiaba su dulce forma de ser

Todos estaban animados por la aparición se Three Light, Serena sentía esa alegría de volver a ver a Seiya pero no quería sentir más, no quería traicionar a Darien, ella podía cumplir su promesa sin la necesidad de estar con alguien y como ella decía las chicas y Rini eran suficiente compañía y felicidad pero ese chico que estaba junto a ella sonriendo a las demás, la ponía nerviosa, sin mentir ella aun recordaba todas esas palabras de aliento que el le dijo alguna vez

\- Bombon – nombro Seiya, Serena salía de su trance y de tratar de calmar todas esas emociones

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Serena

\- Tu siempre en la Luna – dijo Mina

\- Tal vez por algo es la princesa de la Luna – dijo Rei

\- No me molestes Rei, por cierto Seiya ¿Y Yaten y Taiki? – pregunto Serena, dos Sailor Scauts se estremecieron con la pregunta

\- Ellos están en el departamento de Three Light al parecer ellos sabían que no duraría mucho apartado de ti – dijo Seiya con cierto coqueteo

\- Es hora de que te vayas Kou – malhumorada Haruka

\- Es cierto pero tú no serás el que me corra, además si puedo podría dormir aquí en el castillo – a Seiya le gustaba hacer enfadar a Haruka

\- ¡Que dijiste! – grito Haruka

\- SOY LA NEO REINA Y ORDENO QUE ESTO TERMINE AQUÍ – Serena quería que esa enemistad acabara

\- Cabeza de bombón – Haruka

\- Bombón – Seiya sonriendo

\- Seiya eres bien recibido pero si tu propósito es alterar a una de mis guardianas te pediré un taxi – ella acabaría con ese problema

\- No te preocupes bombón esta ocasión lo haré bien, me voy, fue un gusto en verlas, mañana vendré nuevamente así que bombón te advierto que esta vez no te dejare ir – decía mientras partía, Serena no entendía lo que el trataba de decirle pero miraba a las chicas y ella estaban sonriendo y mirándola de una manera extraña incluso Michiru trataba de ocultar algo.

\- Tenou – dijo Seiya a lo lejos – Prepárate por que luchare por ella, esta vez no la dejare ir – y Seiya desapareció, Haruka intentaba no sonreír, era cierto que quería mucho a su princesa y por eso la sobre protegía incluso del propio príncipe, cuando él se marchó ella juro que la protegería, había llegado Seiya Kou nuevamente, era una esperanza para todas pero a ella no daba nada por hecho, si la amaba se lo demostraría a ella, pero no dejaría ir a su princesa de manera fácil

Después de la despedida de Seiya, volví a palacio era extraño ya que ahora todas compartíamos un lugar aquí, las chicas habían cumplido sus sueños, todas habíamos cumplidos nuestros sueños, Amy era una excelente doctora, Rei era una escritora reconocida, Mina era una cantante talentosa, Lita era una gran repostera, todas viviendo en Tokio de cristal todas compartiendo esa felicidad, pero a mí se me había ido muy rápido, entre a mi habitación, todo era diferente, lo extrañaba más de lo que les reconocía a las chicas, miraba un pequeño cajón donde tenía recuerdos de ella, de Serena Tsukino, abrí esa pequeña caja de metal, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, mire ese pequeño oso que Seiya me había regalado en aquella cita, lo tome entre mis manos y sentía como mi rostro se calentaba, recordé lo importante que fue Seiya en esa época, ¿Pero lo era ahora? También tenía fotos de ese año, nuestra foto cuando ganamos el juego de softball, él me dijo que no le gustaban las perdedoras y por él no me rendí.

En el departamento de Three Light, Seiya seguía alterado por ese encuentro, verla otra vez, oler su perfume incluso haberla abrazo despertaba más en el de lo que quería, no entendía como es que ella no se percataba de lo loco que estaba por ella, quería quedarse, abrazarla más e incluso besarla, Seiya se dio cuenta que si quería conquistar su corazón también debía pelear con otras personas, entendía lo sobre protector de Haruka pero no la dejaría ir, ahora más que nunca y al ver que poco a poco su bombón se apagaba, lucharía por ella hasta al final

\- ¿Y cómo te fue? – pregunto Taiki

\- Bien, no resulte herido – sonrió Seiya, lo que deseaba era estar solo, quería recordar cada segundo ese abrazo, quería recordar toda esa emoción

\- ¿Volverás a ir? – intrigado Taiki

\- Todos los días, a cada hora Taiki – quería dejar en claro que la princesa de la Luna era su prioridad

\- ¿Y la misión? – pregunto molesto Yaten

\- Creo que es mejor comentarles a las chicas y tal vez no ayuden a encontrarla más rápido – tu argumento tal vez era cierto

\- Tú lo quieres es estar con ella, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sigas suspirando por esa niña Seiya – seguía molesto Yaten

\- Es mi decisión Yaten, y no romperé la promesa que hice – dijo determinada mente Seiya

\- ¿Cuál promesa? – Pregunto Taiki

\- Una que tal vez más adelante les explicare – dijo Seiya

\- ¿Seiya a dónde vas? – exclamo Yaten, Seiya se estaba retirando, Yaten se sentía frustrado y un poco molesto con esa niña

\- Iré a dormir Yaten, tenemos trabajo que hacer, mañana iré a preguntarles, les guste o no, es el derecho de ellas, es su planeta – dijo con convicción Seiya, cerró la puerta de su cuarto

\- Él tiene razón - declaro Taiki

\- Tú también Taiki – sorprendido dijo Yaten

\- Es su planeta, es un derecho que no podemos quitarles, además no quiero problemas con las chicas, esos días ya han pasado – Taiki era más discreto con sus sentimientos

\- Pero, pero – no sabía que decir Yaten

\- Déjalo así, mañana volverás a ver a Mina – sonriendo Taiki también camino hacia su habitación

\- ¡Que! – Yaten empezó a ruborizarse – Esa niña no tiene la menor influencia sobre mí – dijo mintiendo

Tanto Seiya como Serena fueron a dormir recordando un pequeño pero muy significante abrazo, los dos intentando no reconocer todo el valor que tenía ese acto, al final del día, tanto para la Neo Reina como para la estrella fugaz había esperanza.

\- Seiya – fue el nombre que murmuro Serena antes de dormir

\- Serena – fue lo último que nombro Seiya antes de dormir.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Una disculpa por tardar tanto es subir este capitulo es solo que no había tenido tiempo, espero recompensarlos.

CAP III "UN RECUERDO DIFÍCIL DE OLVIDAR"

Serena estaba en una habitación con mucha iluminación, hecha de cristal, muy reluciente el símbolo de la tierra y la luna juntas en una pared, era ahí donde descansaba el neo rey. Serena visitaba ese sitio frecuentemente empezaba a ser su lugar favorito no deseaba estar en otro lugar pero el rostro de Seiya cruzo por su mente.

\- - ¿Qué está pasando Darien? - Pregunto Serena

\- - No obtuvo respuesta, ella lo sabía - ¿Porque tuvo que regresar?, yo no te quiero olvidar, nunca te olvidare - ella sabía que nadie la estaba forzando a olvidar aquel que fue el amor de su vida

\- - Sé que te prometí ser feliz y debes de creerme que lo soy, solo que - nuevamente vino a su mente el recuentro con Seiya y sintió ardor en sus mejillas - Si estuvieras aquí todo esto sería más fácil para mí - Dijo Serena ocultando una mezcla de sentimientos

\- - Rini está creciendo bien, no debes de preocuparte, yo cuidare de ella como cuidare de todos, me tengo que ir antes que las chicas empiecen a buscar - ella toco las insignias, dio la media vuelta y se fue, las insignias emitieron un brillo

 **(Dentro de Palacio)**

\- - ¿Saben dónde está Serena? - dijo Mina

\- - En el mismo lugar de siempre - contesto Amy

\- - Ella cree que no nos damos cuenta - siguió Rei

\- - Está esforzándose mucho verdad chicas - continuo Lita

\- - ¿Creen que Seiya ayude a la recuperación de Serena? - pregunto Mina

\- - Todas tenemos esperanzas en el - dijo Lita

\- - Chicas debo de decirles algo - confeso Amy

\- - ¿Qué es Amy? - pregunto Rei

\- - Antes de que Darien se fuera, Darien hizo un viaje - Nadie esperaba lo que decía Amy

\- - ¿Qué? pero en su condición es imposible - contesto Rei

\- - Su viaje fue espiritual, no físicamente, pero no supe a donde fue, por casualidad vi cuando lo hacía, imagino que eso acelero su despedida - Amy nunca se los había confesado ya que intentaba investigar a donde había ido su Rey

\- - Pero nunca estuvo solo, Serena siempre estuvo con el - menciono Lita

\- - Si Lita, lo hizo cuando Serena durmió por cansancio, no duro mucho, pero yo si me percate - siguió Amy

\- - ¿Le dirás a Serena? - Pregunto Mina

\- - No creo que sea necesario que Serena lo sepa, a fin de cuentas, todo fue inevitable, pero a donde iría Darien - hablo Rei

\- - No lo sabemos y tal vez no sabremos nunca - termino Lita

\- Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo Rei sintió la energía de Serena, terminaron con la conversación

\- - Chicas Buenos días - Sonrió Serena

\- - Neo Reina, Buenos días - dijeron todas

\- - Serena por favor - Ella sabía que lo hacían para molestar

\- - ¿Qué harás el día de hoy? - pregunto Lita

\- - Me di cuenta que el día de hoy no hay pendientes en la pizarra así que posiblemente pueda leer historietas, o ver televisión o comer dulces - Ella seguía siendo la misma

\- - Serena y si vamos al parque de diversiones - dijo Mina

\- - De verdad quieren ir - Era extraño que las chicas quisieran salir de palacio a menos que fuera sus trabajos

\- - Yo no puedo debo de ir al hospital pero diviértanse chicas - Amy se despedía de ellas

\- - ¿Entonces? - pregunto Serena

\- - ¡Vamos! - dijeron las demás

 **(En el departamento de Three Lights)** Sonó el teléfono Taiki contesto y se sorprendió

\- - Hola, buenos días, hablo al departamento de Three Lights - conocía esa voz

\- - Si Mizuno hablas aquí - Por un momento no se escuchó respuesta

\- - Taiki me alegra escucharte, disculpa podrías comunicarme a Seiya- respondió Amy. Taiki tenía una idea de esa llamada, prefirió mentir

\- - Lo siento Mizuno, Seiya salió a comprar unas cosas, pero podrías darme su mensaje- nuevamente hubo un silencio

\- - Está bien, solo era para decirle que Serena y las chicas irán al parque de diversiones, el confeso algo el día de ayer y esta es nuestra respuesta - termino Amy

\- - Yo le diré - Taiki aún no estaba seguro si lo haría

\- - Gracias Taiki - Taiki sentía que su pulso se aceleraba

\- - Mizuno... - pero ya había colgado

\- - ¿Quién era Taiki? - pregunto Yaten saliendo de su habitación

\- - Nada en especial - se dirigió a su habitación.

Taiki estaba confundió a pesar de haberle respondido a Amy, aun no estaba de acuerdo con Seiya, les tenia aprecio a las chicas y estaba agradecido con ellas eternamente pero su misión era incierta y él sabía que aún no era el momento, necesitaba tiempo, salió de su habitación con ropa sport, Taiki estaba en la barra de la cocina aun con la incógnita de quien era la persona que había hablado.

\- - ¿Quién era al teléfono Taiki? - pregunto nuevamente Yaten

\- - Nada en especial, una nueva cita para Three Lights - mintió Taiki - iré a correr

\- - ¿Y Seiya dónde está? - continuo Yaten

\- - Sigue en su habitación, me voy - termino Taiki y salió a correr.

Taiki estaba muy consciente de su misión, su princesa había sido sincero con por eso debía de ir con cautela para no fallar necesitaba estar seguro de algo, escuchar la voz de Amy también lo había desconcentrado, Mizuno era algo valioso para el pero no tenía el tiempo para pensar en eso, o era lo que deseaba para no seguir los pasos de Seiya.

 **(En el Palacio de Cristal)**

Seiya estaba en frente al palacio se sentía nervioso, sabía que tanto Taiki como Yaten seguían creyendo que estaba en su habitación pero sabía que sus hermanos lo detendrían, y era ahora cuando lucharía por ella.

\- - Hola Sailor Star Fighter - dijo una voz

\- - Si mal no recuerdo tú debes de ser Sailor Saturn y tu Sailor Plut - contesto Seiya

\- - Aun nos recuerdas, La Neo Reina no se encuentra - dijo Hotaru

\- - ¿Ustedes también creen que soy un peligro para ella? - pregunto Seiya un poco furioso

\- - Te equivocas, pero esto no será fácil - respondió Setsuna

\- - Ya que tienes tiempo, por favor acompáñame, no te mentí cuando te dije que la Neo Reina no se encuentra - Dijo Hotaru y empezó a caminar por el jardín

Seiya camino detrás de la pequeña niña, la otra sailor scout no los siguió, se iba acercando a una especie de un pequeño santuario era muy hermoso, hecho de cristal ubicado exactamente donde la luz del día lo había brillar, la pequeña scout abrió la puerta y entro el empezó a sentir un poco de inquietud

\- - ¿Me puedes decir que hacemos aquí? - habida unas insignias en el muro y el entendió a quien albergaban ahí, se quedó sin palabras

\- - Me imagino que ya sabes quien se encuentra en este santuario - dijo Hotaru

\- - Lo sé - Seiya sabía que Darien estaba ahí, todo era hermoso, no había rincón obscuro, había una pequeña banca y su corazón se detuvo sabia quien era la dueña - ¿Porque me traes aquí Saturn?

\- - Cuando nuestro Neo Rey se marchó ella lo construyo por sí misma, fue la primera vez que vimos a la princesa de la luna hacer algo tan hermoso, ella a pesar del dolor creó este perfecto santuario donde descansa el amor de su vida, si lo miras desde arriba es en forma de una rosa, lo más simbólico de nuestro Rey. Dime Sailor Star Fighter, ¿Crees que puedas reemplazarlo? ¿Crees que puedas ser tan importante para ella como lo fue él? ¿Crees que ella olvidara su nombre y pondrá el tuyo? ¿Crees que ella olvidara este lugar y quien se encuentra aquí? - Hotaru miro a Seiya

\- - A Seiya se le hizo un nudo el corazón - ¿Porque me dices todo esto? - El en esos momentos se sentía tan insignificante ante aquella persona

\- - Porque nada es como antes Seiya Kou, y debes de saber a qué te enfrentas, y el poder que tiene aun cuando ya no se encuentre - siguió Hotaru

\- - Pero - Seiya no tenía palabras

\- - Puedes intentarlo si así lo deseas - Hotaru salió del lugar y Seiya se quedo solo, solo frente al lugar donde descansaba aquel que lo había buscado y lo había convencido de regresar, ese lugar era tan hermoso que sentía tristeza, tristeza porque ese lugar debía ser la representación de aquel amor tan fuerte, aquel amor en donde él no tenía lugar.

\- - ¿Por qué diablos me hiciste volver? - dijo al muro, estaba enfadado, enfadado porque ahora sentía que no tenía fuerza ni poder, las insignias brillaron, se sentó en esa banca y la imagino.

\- - Soy un idiota - y salió del santuario, corrió, corrió hasta que alejarse los más posible de ese lugar donde radicaba un amor donde él no era el dueño

 **(Aun en el palacio)**

\- Fuiste muy dura Hotaru- decía Setsuna saliendo de aun lado del Santuario

 **(En el departamento de Three Light)**

\- - ¿Estás seguro que no está en su habitación?- pregunto Taiki

\- - No, tú me dijiste que estaba ahí, pero no es así - respondió Yaten

\- - Maldición donde se metió - Taiki había decidió decirle sobre la llamada, escucharon la puerta abrirse

\- - ¿Seiya dónde estabas? - pregunto Yaten

\- - Estoy aquí, no quiero que me molesten - Seiya tenía otro semblante, entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

\- - Seiya ¿Qué te pasa? Seiya abre ya - Tocaba Taiki

\- - En esta casa todos están locos- decía Yaten

\- - Seiya escucha, se dónde está Tsukino - seguía insistiendo Taiki, pero no obtenía respuesta

\- - ¿Qué dices? Taiki cállate - Yaten no deseaba que Seiya corriera tras ella

\- - Seiya, Tsukino está en el parque de diversiones, ve con ella - seguía tocando Taiki - Seiya abre ya, Seiya escucha - por fin se escuchó la respuesta

\- - No iré Taiki, gracias pero no iré - Se escuchó la voz de Seiya desde adentro

\- - ¿Qué? - decía Taiki

\- - Que no ira tras ella - repetía Yaten

\- - Pero Seiya, Tsuki.. - Taiki no termino de hablar

\- - Te dije que hoy no me interesa, hagan el favor de dejarme solo - grito Seiya

\- - Todos están locos aquí - dijo Yaten caminando a su cuarto

Taiki se quedó mirando la puerta de Seiya, cuando escucho su última frase sintió dolor en su palabras, no sabía que estaba pasando, y ahora más que nunca su misión tenía problemas.

 **Continuara.**


	4. Chapter 4

Toda la esperanza que había traído Seiya al palacio de cristal se estaba apagando, habían pasado ya 3 días que no aparecía por ahí Serena intentaba no darle importancia, pero si le dolía.

\- No debimos dejar que se acercara a ella - dijo Lita enojada

\- ¿Porque dices eso Lita?, no pierdas las esperanzas - decía Amy

\- ¿Cuáles esperanzas Amy?, Seiya no ha venido hasta ella lo ha notado, todos lo han notado - Rei también estaba furiosa

\- Hablare con Yaten - dijo Mina

\- Pero Mina tu - dijo Lita, aunque su amiga lo negara ella seguía suspirando por el integrante de Three Lights

\- ¿Y si no le dio el mensaje? - termino Amy

\- Si mal no recuerdo, mañana Serena tendrá un evento - continuo Rei mirando a Amy

\- Así es, aunque no sé si este con la fuerza para ir - Amy estaba preocupada

\- Ella ira, Serena ha demostrado mucha fuerza durante este tiempo - Lita orgullosa de su amiga

Para las chicas todo estaba confuso, ellas creían en el poder de Seiya, recordaban el esfuerzo que hizo cuando intento conquistarla, la manera en que la amaba era obvio pero de repente había desaparecido y no se explicaban, esta ausencia se hacía presente en palacio ya que veían a Serena confundida con una mirada de decepción, ella lo ocultaba pero ponía atención a todo lo que decían de Three Light.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena tendría el evento, como Neo Reina era su obligación atender ese tipo de invitaciones. Ella estaba en su cuarto mirándose al espejo.

\- Mentiroso - dijo Serena frente al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello volteaba a ver un cajón en específico de su tocador.

\- ¡Ja! si claro enamorado, mentiroso - volvía decir Serena, se le enredo el cepillo en su cabello y grito de dolor.

\- Todo es por su culpa - dejo el cepillo, se levantó de su tocador para ir a su cama cuando vio a luna

\- ¡Aaa! ¿Luna que haces aquí? - dijo Serena esperando a que no la hubiese escuchado

\- Estas molesta con Seiya verdad - dijo Luna

\- ¿Seiya? ¿Quién es Seiya? a ya recordé, no porque lo estaría, digo él no me interesa - Serena rápidamente se metió a su cama, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo molesta que estaba

\- Que reacción tan mas extraña, no se te ocurra dormir, recuerda que hoy tienes un evento - Luna decidió salir - Los dos son unos mentirosos.

En el departamento de Three Light

\- Pero que fue lo que paso, está de un ánimo horrible - dijo Yaten

\- No lo sé, lleva dos días así, me sorprende que no haya ido por ella – comento Taiki

\- Tal vez se dio cuenta que ella es feliz con ese hombre - contesto Yaten

\- No ha querido decir nada, gracias a él vamos atrasados con nuestra agenda, pero esto debe parar - reclamo Taiki

\- El beneficio de su estado es que he podido descansar de todas esas fans, pero necesitamos trabajar - Yaten miraba la puerta del cuarto de Seiya.

\- Habrá un evento de beneficencia tenemos que ir, y esta vez seremos los 3 - exigió Taiki cuando sonó el teléfono

\- ¿Quién será? - Antes que Yaten llegara al teléfono, Taiki ya estaba contestando, Yaten no sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido

\- Aquí Kou - Dijo Taiki

\- Taiki, que bueno que seas tú de nuevo - dijo una voz femenina

\- Mizuno, Seiya no se encuentra bien - respondió un tanto cortante Taiki

\- No es con él con quien quiero hablar es contigo, podrías ir al parque que está cerca del hospital Azabu Juban - Dijo Amy

\- Está bien Mizuno - Taiki quería verla así que no se negó

\- Gracias, te espero ahí a la 1 - Termino Amy

\- Si - Taiki colgó, sabía que la llamada de Amy era para explicar la situación de Seiya pero ni él lo entendía

\- ¿Qué quería esa chica? - Dijo Yaten

\- Nada en especial - respondió Taiki

\- Tu también con tus secretos, dime que quería Amy Mizuno -determinado Yaten a saber la verdad

\- Quiere que nos reunamos - resignado Taiki

\- ¿Iras? - Yaten tenía una idea que esa llamada era para saber de la situación de Seiya

\- Si iré, - Taiki vio la cara de molesta de Yaten

\- Porque a nadie le interesa la misión, no entiendo que tienen esas chicas sobre ustedes, es la princesa quien nos necesita, y Seiya intentando conquistar a esa chica que ya tiene alguien importante y tu ignorando responsabilidad por ir corriendo tras de la amiga, si la princesa estuviera aquí, se sentiría triste por esta traición - exploto Yaten

\- No la estoy traicionando Yaten, ni tampoco Seiya, esta situación complicada, la princesa sabia los riegos los cuales tenemos que afrontar, ellas son los riesgos, pero la princesa está confiando en nosotros de otro modo no estaríamos aquí, nuestra misión es muy importante pero no avanzare a menos que Seiya pueda recuperarse y si el recuperar esta en esa mujer, lo consentiré - Termino Taiki

\- Solo no llegues tarde, recuerda la reunión- Comprendió Yaten

\- Gracias - le dio una palmada en el hombro y Taiki salió en busca de Mizuno

En el Parque

Amy estaba nerviosa, Taiki era para ella una persona importante a la cual se había resignado después de su partida, pero de repente aparecieron y aunque sabía que ahora su atención se enfocaba en su trabajo y ayudar a su reina a superar la ausencia del rey, ella no ignoraba toda esa emoción provocada solo por una persona, unas cuantas palabras la alteraron y la sacaron del trance.

\- ¿Para qué me citas Mizuno? - Taiki ya había llegado y no estaba en el ser amable

\- Hola Taiki, disculpa por molestarte, me da gusto verte - Taiki sentía una punzada tal vez debía primero saludar.

\- Me alegro - Taiki se sentía a la defensiva, aun con las palabras que le había dicho Yaten

\- Taiki, ¿Tu y Yaten le han prohibido nuevamente a Seiya no ver a Serena? - pregunto Amy muy tranquila

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Aun no quería contestar

\- Es solo que en el pasado... - Amy sentía como si ofendiera a Taiki

\- Tú lo has dicho Mizuno, el pasado, en este caso me temo que no hemos sido nosotros, hace tres días Seiya salió y cuando regreso nos expresó que no deseaba verla - Taiki no quería dar más explicaciones había algo importante que ocultar

\- Fue el día del parque de diversiones, ¿Tú le diste el mensaje? - Pregunto Amy

\- Así es pero el decidió no ir - Taiki también deseaba saber la verdad

\- Es que habíamos pensado - Amy se detuvo antes de declarar algo que podría ser peligroso para Seiya

\- Sé que Seiya sigue suspirando por esa chica, no necesitas ocultarlo, pero como te reitero en esta ocasión no tenemos nada que ver - Taiki la miraba de reojo había algo en Amy que había cambiado, algo de lo cual él estaba admirado

\- Gracias Taiki por ser sincero conmigo, y gracias por no impedir ese acercamiento entre Serena y Seiya, ya que la verdad es que él es nuestra esperanza - Cuando la vio sonreír Taiki sentía un impulso por abrazarla

\- Descuida, disculpa tengo que retirarme tenemos un evento - Dijo Taiki mientras se despedía

\- Mucha suerte en su misión - Dijo Amy

\- ¿Misión? - Pregunto Taiki

\- De que otra forma estarían los 3 aquí - Finalizo Amy

\- Si, Adiós Amy - Sonrió Taiki, Amy sintió que el corazón le latía deprisa, cuando lo vio marchar vino a la mente el evento de Serena.

\- Sera que se podrán volver a ver - Dijo Amy y fue corriendo al hospital.

Palacio de Cristal

\- Recuerda eres la Neo Reina, así que compórtate como tal - decía Luna

\- Si Luna lo entiendo - Decía Serena

\- Mucha suerte mamá - le sonreía la pequeña dama

\- Gracias Rini, tranquila Luna estaré bien, cuida a Rini en mi ausencia por favor - se despedía Serena

\- Yo estaré con ella no te preocupes Serena - aparecía Lita

\- Me voy - Serena salió por las puertas de palacio para ir al evento.

En un automóvil camino al evento

\- Porque tenías que aceptar Taiki, sabes que no me he sentido muy bien - reclamo Seiya

\- Seiya hoy más que nunca debemos darnos a conocer, además tenemos una misión, no lo olvides.

\- Esta bien - resignado Seiya

\- ¿Y qué tiene de importante este evento? - pregunto Yaten

\- Cualquier evento es importante para nuestra carrera - dijo Taiki

\- Detesto que te pongas tan responsable - se quejó Yaten

\- Ella estará ahí- balbuceo Taiki

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - dijo Yaten

\- No nada - Mirando a Seiya respondió Taiki

Cuando entraron al salón hubo una gran ola de murmullos, y personas saludando, Seiya supo que ella estaba ahí, sin verla, si ubicarla exactamente él sabía que ella estaba ahí, sentía como su perfume se distinguía entre todos ellos y la vio cerca de la mesa del ponche mirándolos, sus miradas se encontraron pero los dos desviaron la mirada, el sentía que su cara se calentaba, Taiki y Yaten se percataron de esto y sonrieron sentían que el antiguo Seiya volvía. Seiya deseaba ir hacia ella y saludarla o mejor dicho abrazarla pero sentía ese dolor por el recuerdo de Darien entre los dos, se quedó junto a sus hermanos mientras todos le preguntaba por esta aparición y su pasión por las obras de caridad y aunque sonreía y contestaba no dejaba de mirarla y saber dónde estaba, sabía que exactamente en qué momento paso de la mesa hasta llegar a la ventana que da al balcón, o cuanto había tardado para volver a sorber de su copa, o las veces que sonrió cuando le preguntaban sobre su hija o cuando tocaba su cabello todo aquello que la hacía única, hasta que una sombra de atravesó, enfoco tanto sus sentidos que escucho como habían mencionado la pérdida del Rey y lo difícil que es para ella, esa hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido, odiaba a esas personas que seguían recordando el dolor a la persona que amaba, no pudo más y decidió actuar

\- Me alaga mucho volver a verla Neo Reina Serena- Seiya tomaba la mano de Serena y le daba un tierno beso

\- Seiya – Un poco sonrosada

\- En usted no es digno tener tristeza, una sonría le sienta mejor – Continuaba él

\- Gracias, yo no te he visto – Poco a poco las personas maliciosas que se acercaron a ella se alejaban hasta que quedaron solos

\- Lo lamento, he tenido trabajo y algunos problemas – En ese momento se sintió un cobarde

\- Tu podrás solucionar esos problemas, siempre lo has podido, recuerda que siempre te gusta ganar – Dijo Serena sonriendo

\- Bombón – Esas palabras estaban atravesando su corazón

\- Neo Reina Serena, una agradable sorpresa- Dijo Taiki sonriendo

\- Taiki, me da mucho gusto verte, hola Yaten me alegra mucho verlos a todos ustedes, los echamos mucho de menos – Continuo Serena

\- Nosotros también a ustedes – Dijo Yaten, Seiya y Taiki se miraron y empezaron a reír, era la primera vez que Yaten se expresaba así, al parecer Serena seguía deslumbrando con esa bondad

\- ¿Qué haces bombón? – Pregunto Seiya, Serena empezaba a buscar algo en su bolsa y todos estaban intrigados

\- Es que no he podido comer ningún bocado porque Luna me dijo que me comportara pero tengo hambre, ¿Quieren? – Serena había sacado unas tiras de goma, todos empezaron a reír

\- Tsukino, eres la misma chica que conocimos en preparatoria – Dijo Taiki agradablemente

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – Dijo Serena

\- Bombón yo si quiero – como se esperaba de Seiya tomo el que Serena había mordido, dando un ambiente un tanto romántico

\- Ese era mío – dijo Serena

\- Ya no, esto podríamos llamarlo como un beso indirecto – sonrió Seiya. Serena solo se sonrojo y no supo que decir

Three Lights se debieron separar de la Neo Reina ya que entre los presentes había admiradores y no podían ignóralos, pero Seiya y Serena se seguían viendo y desviando miradas cuando se encontraban una a la otra hasta que alguien le dijo algo a Serena y ella empezaba a despedirse de todos.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Seiya

\- Seiya me asustaste, me voy, Haruka y Michiru vinieron por mí – Termino de decir y Seiya hizo una mueca al escuchar los nombres

\- Eso quiere decir que no tendré oportunidad de llevarte – dijo un poco desilusionado

\- Si te das por vencido, ya lo tienes todo por vencido – Dijo Serena

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Seiya pero Serena ya estaba alejándose

\- Que no me gustan los perdedores – Entendió Seiya, sintió como su rostro se enrojecía y un brote de esperanza llegaba a el

La reunión había terminado pero Seiya prefirió caminar, tenía que ir a un lugar donde estas palabras nacieron, estaba frente a la preparatoria donde había florecido el amor que sentía por la ahora Neo Reina, paseo por aquellos salones, a la escuela aun le entraba la luz del atardecer, no recordaba con exactitud cuál había sido su salón pero le traía mucho recuerdos, aquellos que solo eran suyos, como cuando veía a lo lejos a Serena o cuando menos lo esperaba ella aparecía y a él se le hinchaba el corazón también en ese tiempo ella lo había perdido aunque no para siempre, pero cuál era la diferencia entre el ayer y el ahora, ahora cuando ya no existía el, Seiya se sentía derrotado, entonces en uno de los murales de la escuela vio algo extraordinario, había una foto de ellos dos, empezó a reír, parecía que había sido el destino que lo había mandado ahí a dar, fue de aquel partido donde habían participado y sin pensarlo había una foto de ellos dos abrazados por aquella victoria, él lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, miro a sus alrededores y saco la foto, en realidad después de tantos años y tantos recuerdos él no tenía fotos de aquellos días y menos con ella, esa foto hacia encender algo muy grande en su corazón, tomo la foto y empezó a caminar hacia el campo de béisbol se sentó justo donde aquella vez le dio ánimos a ellas, sentía que vivía el flashback en carne propia, sentía un calor intenso

\- Te advierto que no me gustan las perdedoras- Dijo Seiya, agacho la cabeza y empezó a reír

\- Que lista eres bombón – levanto su rostro mirando el cielo

\- Yo tampoco soy un perdedor, que estúpido fui, pero te recuperare – se levante y salió de la escuela con la visión de arriesgar todo por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP. 5 ESPLENDIDO AMANECER

Seiya no podía dormir, sentado en el sofá de su cuarto mirando la foto de ella, estaba más que nunca enamorado de ella, reprimiendo todo aquel sentimiento para poder recuperarla había tanto que necesitaba de ella, no entendía porque lo habían enviado ahí, su princesa más que nadie sabía el amor eterno que le tenía a la neo reina serena.

Serena Tsukino - pronunciaba el

Serena Kou - sonreía de lo esplendido que se escuchaba

No sabía si era muy tarde o muy temprano cuando salió de su departamento hacia palacio, necesitaba oler su perfume solo eso pedía, cuando llego a palacio no fue muy difícil saber cuál era su habitación.

¿Y ahora que Seiya, le cantaras? - decía para sí mismo, no tenía mucha oportunidad ya que si hacía más ruido tal vez saldrían las chicas.

¿Y si solo pronuncio su nombre? - seguía preguntándose, sabía que no eran horas de estar en el balcón eran pasadas de las 4 am.

Era tanto su deseo por verla que estaba decidido a esperar, cuando pronuncio bombón, no ocurrió nada, lo volvió a intentar por segunda vez, ella abrió la puerta, él no lo creía, pensó que estaba soñando, simplemente soñando hasta que escucho su nombre.

¿Seiya? - pregunto Serena

¿Qué haces aquí? - siguió ella desde el balcón.

(15 MINUTOS ANTES)

Todo estaba tan brillante y lleno de luz en palacio que Serena quedo conmovida, había una fiesta y todo mundo reía y era feliz, las chicas bailando con chicos que no alcanzaba a mirar.

Mi lady me permite este baile - dijo una voz llena de amor

Por supuesto neo rey - respondió sonrosada Serena

Estaba ahí bailando con el amor de su vida y todo era tan encantador y perfecto, Darién estaba con ella otra vez, ella se acercó a su pecho para abrazarlo sentir que era real.

Debo decirle que hoy se ve esplendida - dijo el Neo Rey, Serena sentía como su corazón palpitaba de emoción

Tú también te ves muy guapo - No podía mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que podía llorar frente a él de la felicidad

Gracias Bombón - Serena se paralizo al escuchar la última palabra, su corazón latía con fuerza y un nerviosismo atravesó su cuerpo, subió la mirada para ver el rostro del Neo Rey y era Seiya, con esa picardía y ese encanto peculiar.

Seiya - al pronunciar su nombre sentía como temblaba su cuerpo

Dime mi Bombón - su voz se escuchaba tan tierna que Serena no lo podía creer, ella estaba segura que la persona con quien bailaba era Darién

Seiya se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, el beso era inevitable y ella también lo deseaba, todo estaba fuera de sí.

Despertó antes de sentir los labios de Seiya sobre los suyos, cuando abrió los ojos sentía como su cara estaba completamente caliente y roja, se rozó los labios con sus dedos, ¿que estaba pensando? había soñado con Seiya y un beso, se sentó en su cama intentando calmar sus palpitaciones, busco su bata de dormir, camino hacia la mesita donde había una jarra de agua y se sirvió un poco aún estaba temblando, vio una sombra desde su balcón y como si aún estuviera dormida escucho.

Bombón - se escuchó una voz afuera

Abrió los ojos intentando creer que estaba alucinando que el sueño la había dejado muy inestable y volvió a escuchar la voz.

Bombón - esta vez escucho claramente, era la voz de él, e inevitablemente abrió la puerta y lo vio, mirando hacia su ventana sorprendido claramente por su salida al balcón.

Bombón me pudiste escuchar - Dijo el sonriendo

¿Si, me sorprende mucho verte aquí, que pretendes? - pregunto Serena, era algo extraño, ella había soñado con el tiempo antes y, por si fuera poco, el destino lo hacía venir a ella.

Mucho, pero por ahora solo quería verte - respondió el con coquetería

¿Verme? son casi las 5 de la mañana Seiya no podías esperar una hora más adecuada - Ella intentaba sonar seria

Cualquier hora es perfecta para ti, ¿Quieres salir a caminar? - pregunto el

¿Estás loco?, ¿A esta hora? y ¿A donde se supone que iría contigo? – eufórica

Guarda silencio bombón, no espero que me maten las chicas - susurro Seiya

¿A dónde pretendes que vaya contigo? - pregunto curiosa

A donde sea, incluso si nuestro destino es el infierno - respondió Seiya

Yo no quiero ir al infierno Seiya, estás loco - Dijo ella confundida

Ay bombón que tonta eres - Seiya subió hasta el balcón, ya era más fácil saltar ahora que la puerta estaba abierta

¿Te has vuelto loco? estas en el cuarto de la Neo Reina, es no significa nada para ti - dijo Serena

Más de lo que crees bombón, ahora tómame bien, saltaremos - dijo el

¿Saltaremos? - Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos y saltaron afuera de la habitación y salió de palacio con ella en brazos.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de palacio Seiya bajo a Serena de sus brazos, no deseaba hacerlo, quería abrazarla oler ese perfume, escucharla pronunciar su nombre, ella se veía enfadada pero también nerviosa, esas pequeñas señales alentaban a Seiya a desearla más.

Si las chicas se enteran de esto me mataran y lo sabes- dijo Serena mirando hacia el canal, se sentía como una niña, como si fuera un cuento de preparatoria, él le toco la cabeza y le sonrió, ella se sentía segura tan segura que se olvidó de ser Neo Reina y ahora solo era Serena Tsukino.

¿Es refrescante no lo crees? - pregunto Seiya, sentándose a lado de ella

Serena lo miraba de reojo, había algo diferente en él, algo que más allá del Seiya que ella recordaba, el miraba hacia el lugar donde saldría el sol, verían el amanecer como dos jóvenes, aun no le respondía su pregunta, quería mirarlo, observar todo de él, sus ojos, su picardía, su sonrisa, desvió la mirada cuando Seiya volteo a verla y no dijo nada, solo la miraba y ella se sintió nerviosa,

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - pregunto Serena nerviosa

Quería ver el amanecer contigo - dijo el de manera serie

¿Y por qué el amanecer? - dijo curiosa

Porque estoy seguro que te ves esplendida con los primeros rayos de sol, y ya te he visto al atardecer, al anochecer, pero no te he visto al amanecer, siempre fue algo que imagine - dijo el de manera segura

Por cierto, Seiya, aun no encuentro la razón porque la que ustedes tres están aquí- dijo Serena cambiando de manera drástica la conversación

No es un secreto bombón, pero dame tiempo para poder convencer a mis hermanos que es mejor decirles - dijo el un poco inseguro

¿Aún no confían en mí? - pregunto ella

No es eso, es una misión secreta y ellos no lo creen prudente, confía en mi quieres - dijo el tomándole la mano

Hoy soñé contigo - dijo desprevenida Serena

¿Que? - sorprendido dijo Seiya

Si, bailaba contigo en un salón del castillo, no lo sé, fue extraño, porque al principio creí que era Darién - prosiguió ella

Darién - susurro Seiya

Si, fue muy lindo y a la ves extraño - concluyo ella

Tal vez es porque yo seré tu esposo bombón - dijo vacilante, pero algo dentro de Seiya le dolía

No digas tonterías Seiya, además tu ni siquiera te quedaste para pelear por mi - menciono Serena, al darse cuenta que había dicho algo que en su momento pensó

¿Cómo dices? ¿Tu querías que me quedara a conquistarte? - Seiya se sentía confundido

Claro que no, pero lo creí, pensé que, ya que no teníamos enemigos, tal vez intentaras conquistarme, sin embargo, te fuiste y dejaste claro que solo fue momentáneo - explico ella

¿Disculpa? No fuiste tú la chica despistada que me dijo que siempre seria su amigo - respondió el

Pues claro que tenía que decir eso, yo estaba enamorada de Darién y no podía darte falsas esperanzas, pero si llegue a creer que podrías haberte quedado, pero la responsabilidad con tu princesa era más grande y yo, y yo, ya tenía alguien a quien amar - concluyo Serena, miraba hacia el césped sintiendo sus mejillas arder

Te ves rosada sabes - dijo el

mmmm - solo dijo Serena

No me quede porque sabía que lo amabas, sabía que yo no podría ganarle, sabía que él era tu destino, no podía hacerte daño, me fui con el alma destruida y seguí mi camino como scout, pero siempre estás en mi mente, nunca pude olvidarte, por eso no me quede, me hubiese muerto día con día, verte sonriendo y amándolo a el - dijo el con tanta sinceridad que Serena lo miro y tenía los ojos brillantes

Seiya - solo pronuncio su nombre

Pero ya no hay que hablar de eso bombón, mira pronto amanecerá - sonrió el

Si, aunque tengo que volver en cuanto amanezca sino tendré problemas - explico ella

Que aburrida eres Serena - dijo el

A ti también te mataran cuando se enteren tus hermanos - respondió ella riendo

No me importa si es contigo - el seguía mirándola con ternura

Seiya yo - ella estaba confundida

¿Bombón podrías tener una cita conmigo? - pregunto en el tono serio

Pensé que esta era una cita - evadió ella

No, esto es un secuestro a la princesa de la luna, pero quiero una cita con Serena Tsukino - dijo sonriendo

¿Y qué harás cuando se presente la Neo Reina? - Pregunto ella, él se acercó al odio de ella y le respondió

Bailare con ella, así como en su sueño y el mío - termino él.

Es hora de volver - se levantó rápidamente Serena, el amanecer había termino.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al palacio por lo visto nadie había despertado aun, llegaron al balcón de Serena y Seiya ayudo a subirla.

¿Serena, sigues comiendo muchos dulces verdad? - dijo Seiya

¿Qué tratas de decirme? - pregunto Serena malhumorada

Bueno, eres más pesada de lo que reflejas - comento el

Si te preocupa eso no debiste sacarme de mi casa - dijo enojada

No te enojes conmigo bombón – sonriendo

Muchas gracias por traerme, pero debes irte o Luna entrara y te vera aqui - susurro ella, temiendo que la gata entrara

Seiya salto fuera del balcón para dirigirse a su casa, cuando escucho nuevamente su voz.

Mañana después de las 2, ya abre terminado mi agenda - dijo Serena

Seiya volteo sorprendido por la respuesta y le sonrió inevitablemente.

A las 2 entonces bombón, cuídate mucho bomboncito - dijo por último Seiya, Serena miro como se iba y como ella había terminado toda sonrojada, emocionada por él, y sorprendida por su respuesta.

Ves te dije que ella estaría segura - decía Hotaru a Setsuna desde uno de los cuartos de palacio

¿Crees que es correcto Hotaru? - pregunto Setsuna

Ese chico la hizo reír, eso nos debe de bastar - la miro sonriendo.

¿Cómo crees que lo tomen las demás? – pregunto Setsuna

Por el momento, esto debemos de ocultarlo, no quiero que Haruka explote – con un tono de burla

Michiru también debió ver esta situación, pero no dijo nada – respondió Setsuna

Vamos Setsuna, dejemos que la Neo Reina sea conquistada por un nuevo corazón, este chico lo elegimos desde la guerra de las Sailors para protegerla.

Hotaru salió de la habitación, mientras Setsuna seguía mirando hacia la ventana.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 ESPECIAL

Mi nombre es Taiki Kou he venido con mis hermanos nuevamente a la tierra, me desempeño nuevamente como cantante y actor, aunque debo admitir que tengo un gran amor a la medicina, como esa persona, pero mi deseo no puede ser cumplido por la gran misión que me entregaron.

\- - Taiki me escuchaste? – decía Yaten

\- - ¿Es necesario escucharte? – respondí

\- - Siempre estás de un humor muy acido – dijo Yaten

\- - Estoy leyendo – comente

\- - Pues te digo de una vez que yo no iré al programa ese, estoy muy harto y siento que soy el único dedicado aquí – renegó Yaten

\- Cansado de pelear con su hermano decidió ceder esta vez – iré yo, además me agrada ya que es sobre medicina

\- - Eso no nos sirve de nada a nosotros – respondió Yaten

\- - Eso nunca me ha importado – dije

Sali un poco a la terraza del departamento y desde ahí se podía ver el palacio, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza que tiene Seiya, cuanto había cambiado Japón desde su última visita, desde esa despedida. Iba hacia mi cuarto, pero vi la habitación de Seiya abierta y escuché el sonido de la guitarra y algo dentro de mí fue a buscarlo.

\- - ¿Te molesto? – dije al tocar la puerta

\- - Para nada – contento Seiya sin quitar la atención a la guitarra

\- - ¿Como sabes que amas a Tsukino? – pregunte

\- - No lo se, pero todo el mundo se detiene cuando miro sus ojos y veo su sonrisa – respondió Seiya sin dejas de sonreír, aun prestando atención a la guitarra

\- - Te escuchas muy poco creíble – conteste, yo necesitaba otra respuesta

\- - Simplemente admítelo Taiki, tú la amas – dijo Seiya

\- - Me impresiono esa respuesta que lo único que pude decir fue – No sé de qué hablas

\- - Te darás cuenta el día en que la veas sonriendo a otro chico y tu pecho y tu mente exploten de furia e inconscientemente la detengas – por fin me había mirado Seiya

\- - No sé de qué hablas – Sali de su habitación para ir al mío y colocar el libro en el buro, aun con las últimas palabras se Seiya en la cabeza.

Siempre encontraba paz salir sin ellos a realizar mi trabajo sin sus peleas diarias, pero era justo ahora que las necesitaba para sacarse esa frase de la mente, cuando llegaron a la televisora y se estaba preparando todo para mi participación, ocurrió un accidente, mi asistente resbalo y note que se había golpeado la cabeza, no sabía si los demás lo había notado, así que decidí hacerme cargo de Asumí y llevarla al hospital, cancelamos la participación.

Al llegar al hospital, pedí que le dieran la atención necesaria y le comente al doctor en curso el golpe que había notado.

\- Podría revisar ese golpe por favor, espero la señorita Asumí no tenga ningún problema grave por el incidente.

\- - Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿usted es algún familiar de ella? – pregunto el Doctor

\- - No, ella es mi empleada, mi nombre es Taiki Kou – Dije rápidamente

\- - Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Richard, haremos todo lo posible para que ella se encuentre estable.

\- - Una voz atrás de mí se escuchó – Richard no presenta ninguna contusión según los resultados – voltee y era ella - Taiki

\- - Gracias Amy, ¿lo conoces? - dijo ese tal Richard

\- - Claro es un gran amigo – dijo Amy sonriendo – aun cuando su respuesta no fue agradable, que más podía contestar ella.

\- - Me alegra que Asumí este bien – dije, sentía que no tenía tema de conversación

\- Ese doctor nos miró y después sonrió, no le creí- Por el momento es todo, acompáñame Amy necesito que veas los resultados del paciente de la habitación 45 – coloco su mano en el hombro de ella como si la guiara, como si ella fuera nueva, lo único que hizo ella fue mirarme con un rostro de disculpa y se fue con él, con el dichoso doctor Richard, yo podría ser el mejor si quisiera me dije. Estuve sentado afuera de la habitación alrededor de una hora, recordaba esa escena con ella y sentía que me enfermaba, empecé a sentir sed y deseos de saber quién era ese tal Richard.

Camine hacia la salida del pasillo donde había un módulo de enfermeras, ahí se encontraba un dispensador de agua, cuando estaba bebiendo al final de ese pasillo estaban ellos dos, el le habrá dicho algo gracioso, porque ella sonrió, lo quería lejos de ella, volvió a tocarla del hombro y mi cuerpo reaccióno, termine rompiendo el vaso que tenía en mi mano, hasta que escuche.

\- - Ellos se ven perfectos juntos- dijo una enfermera

\- - Se dice que él no tiene ojos para otra doctora que no sea ella – explico la otra

\- - Escuche que se conocen desde secundaria, pienso que ella es su primer amor – dijo otra

\- - Owww que romántico – dijo una de ellas, tire el vaso que había roto, tal vez porque pensé que era la cabeza de ese doctor y me fui no deseaba escuchar más cotilleos.

Mis hermanos me llamaron por teléfono y les explique la situación los dos entendieron y enviaron sus mensajes de mejoraría para Asumi, no es que Asumi fuera especial para mí, ella era mi asistente y me sentía responsable de su accidente, al igual que ellos.

\- - Asumi está bien, Taiki – Dijo Amy, parada casi justo frente a mí, con su hermoso uniforme de doctor y esos desconocidos lentes

\- - Ella es mi empleada es mi responsabilidad – dije sin tapujos, nunca he sido muy bueno para las conversaciones, pero no quería que ella lo malinterpretara

\- - Claro, que bueno eres – dijo sonriendo

\- - Hubo tiempo en silencio - ¿Cómo has estado? – por fin pude preguntarle

\- - Muy bien, sabes debo agradecerte, Serena se ve más sonriente – dijo ella

\- - No he sido yo, es Seiya - respondí, sentía que había muchas cosas que deseaba decirle, pero nada me llegaba a mi mente

\- - Pero haz sido su cómplice de eso estoy segura – volvió a sonreír, si sonreía nuevamente estaría decidido incluso a besarla, pero yo alguien

\- - Amy aquí estas, los resultados de la cirugía del paciente 75 están listos – dijo ese Richard, estuvo a punto de tomarla de la mano, pero estaba vez no lo permitiría, me interpuse.

\- - Amy necesito hablar contigo, ahora – después lo mire, no iba a permitir que me la quitara

\- - En un momento iré Richard – respondió Amy

\- - De acuerdo, si necesitas algo, avísame – Sonrió y se marcho

\- - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Me pregunto Amy, confundido, recordé mi impulso y que la verdad es que no tenía nada que decirle, bueno nada urgente

\- - Necesito que protejas y confíes en Seiya – sabía que esas palabras sobraban

\- - Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto ella

\- - Se la realidad de las cosas, que el neo rey Endymion ya no está, que ella tiene una pequeña hija, y sobre todo por las otras sailor scouts las cuales siguen sin creer que Seiya tiene buenas intenciones con la neo reina.

\- - Gracias por explicarlo todo Taiki, conozco un poco tu manera de ser, y se que cuando hablar la verdad habla a través de ti – me sorprendí tanto por sus palabras

\- - No comprendo – susurre

\- - Doctora la necesitamos – hablo una enfermera

\- - Me voy, espero retornar alguna platica contigo, de verdad lo espero – ella se fue corriendo ayudar, ella siempre de heroína

Me informaron que Asumí se encontraría mucho mejor, me retire del hospital ya que su prometido había llegado lo más rápido que pudo y al parecer solo quería estar con ella, además que me dejo en claro que ella era el amor de su vida y él, el de ella, supuse que mi compromiso se había malinterpretado el cual me apresure a aclarar pues en los ojos de ese hombre se veía una mezcla de preocupación y celos.

Al llegar al departamento antes de ir a mi habitación vi nuevamente abierta la puerta de Seiya, esta vez solo me quede en la puerta y desde ahí le hable.

\- - Pensé que no estarías – le dije

\- - Tengo que dormir temprano, tendré una cita mañana – respondió Seiya afinando su guitarra

\- - Con Serena supongo - comente

\- - No hay nadie más – me respondió sonriendo

\- - Es cierto, me he dado cuenta, por fin me di cuenta – le respondí

\- - No entiendo – respondió sonriendo, eso era mentira.

En mi habitación, tomé un libro sobre medicina natural y decidí acostarme mientras leía un poco.

\- - ¿Quién ese tal doctor Richard?

Por otra parte, Amy estaba en su cubículo, dejando algunos expedientes de pacientes, cuando en su mente vino el flashback cuando se interpuso entre ella y Richard.

\- - Parecía celoso – susurro Amy

Sonó el móvil de Amy, eran las chicas, les comento que ya salía del hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Mamá llegara tarde sino se da prisa – dijo Rini

\- Acaso estas ansiosa Rini? – pregunto sonriente Michiru

\- Claro que no – dijo Rini ocultando su emoción – Es la cita de mamá

\- No puedo creer que este permitiendo esto, y llevara a la pequeña princesa con ella – decía enfadada Haruka

\- Ella lo merece, y posiblemente el también lo merezca – decía Lita, dándole un pequeño refrigerio a Rini para su salida

\- ¿Merezca qué? – preguntaba Haruka

\- Felicidad, ella lo merece – decía Rei

Se escucho un ruido que provenía de las escaleras, Serena era lo que las chicas llamaban el sol de ese palacio, todas tenían sus vidas logrando sus sueños y mas grandes objetivos pero al final del día siempre era Serena el punto medio de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Me veo correctamente? – pregunto Serena cuando las vio a todas

\- Bastante notable para ser ya una mujer mayor – decía burlona Rei

\- Pues que casualidad Rei, tú te ves de la misma manera – Decía Serena, cuando vio la cara malhumorada de Haruka, camino hacia ella y la toco de la mejilla - Estaré bien, y Rini también estará bien, yo la protegeré, yo las protegeré a todas, son mi familia, y sé que él jamás me haría daño.

\- Cualquier cosa que ocurra si no te sientes segura, háblame y estaremos ahí – Respondía Haruka

\- Te lo prometo, vamos Rini – termino de decir Serena, Rini la tomo de la mano y salieron del castillo, vieron una silueta a lo lejos, Serena miro a Rini y vio una cierta mirada de emoción y alegría en su hija, y sintió rubor pues le recordó cuando Rini miraba a su papá

\- Oh my princess, es encantador verla tan hermosa este día – decía Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de Rini para darle un delicado beso, Serena disimulaba su sonrisa mientras miraba las mejillas rojas de su hija y la mirada coqueta de Seiya directo hacia ella, se levanto y Serena creyó que haría lo mismo con ella

\- Buenos días, Serena, he decidido que este recorrido empieza aquí – dijo muy animado Seiya, Serena seguía sorprendida y un tanto celosa del trato especial a Rini y que su saludo fuera de lo más común.

\- ¿Como dices? – pregunto ella, estaba muy distraída, además había imaginado que irían al parque de diversiones por Rini

\- Si, nuestra cita – mirando a Rini – será un recorrido por la ciudad, supongo que tus super protectoras siempre tienen toque de queda para la princesa y tu, asi que vamos aprovechar esta fuga para ver la ciudad – Termino de decir

\- No sabía cómo, ni que es lo que era, pero Seiya había dado justo en donde las dos más deseaban hacer, caminar como cualquier persona, pero ¿Cómo lo lograrían?

\- Seiya pero, todos saben quiénes somos y si salimos en alguna noticia, estoy segura que Haruka llegara en menos de 5 minutos – decía Serena

\- Eso lo pensé bombón, por eso, toma y mi lady tome usted esto – Serena se conmovió por el pequeño gesto, Seiya les había dado una boina y lentes a cada una – Ahora sí, solo yo sabré quien son ustedes- Termino de decir, tomo a la pequeña Rini y a Serena de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

\- Que simplón y tramposo – decía Haruka desde la ventana

\- Muy ingenioso, querrás decir, otro la llevaría al parque de diversiones, pero él no lo hizo – reía Michiru – Espero que tu también me lleves a recorrer la ciudad – Michiru tomo a Haruka del brazo llevándolo hacia afuera del castillo

\- Espera Michiru, ya entendí – protestaba Haruka, mientras tanto en la ciudad

\- ¿Sr. Seiya ese es usted? – pregunto Rini señalando un anuncio de música de Three Light en una tienda

\- Seiya, y si mi lady, soy yo, ¿Has escuchado mi música? – pregunto Seiya

\- No, pero he escuchado a Amy y Mina escuchando a un grupo popular, son ustedes? – pregunto Rini

\- Supongo que sí, pero ahora se me ha ocurrido algo, ven conmigo – Los 3 entraron a una tienda de música en donde en una parte de la tienda había instrumentos, Seiya tomo un pequeño banco y una guitarra, sentó a Rini en el banco – umrmmp – se aclaro la voz Seiya – Esto es para usted mi lady

 _I can't look at you even when I have my eyes open_  
 _I can't find your heart which has become cloudy amongst the worn out memories_  
 _I can't do more because I'm tied and cried too much_  
 _No matter how much I think, I think I'll be okay when if I see you_  
 _I want to protect you… even your bad habits make me smile when I'm tired_  
 _Although it may be difficult, I'm going to say that I love you until the day you first come into my arms_

\- Serena sentía una emoción diferente de aquella canción que llego escuchar en un parque de diversiones, se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo el no dejo de mirarla y sintió el rubor subir a ella, Rini estaba maravillada

\- ¿Te gusto? – Seiya le pregunto a Serena, Serena solo pudo asentir, estaba muy emocionada incapaz de poderle contestar apropiadamente

\- ¿Y a ti mi lady? – Dijo Seiya sonriendo a Rini

\- Me ha gustado, eres mi cantante favorito - dijo ella sonriendo, se paro del banco y lo abrazo, Seiya se impresiono y la abrazo, se pregunto qué emoción tan extraña era esa, en ese momento se dio cuenta lo importante que era para él esa niña y cuanto deseaba protegerla.

\- Rini – Serena sintió el impulso de decir su nombre cuando vio que abrazaba a Seiya, tal vez estaba loca pero creyó que ese impulso fueron ¿celos? Y empezó a reír que los dos voltearon a verla mirándose el uno a otro pensando que Serena había perdido la cabeza. Salieron de la tienda y siguieron caminando por la ciudad visitando tiendas, probando dulces y pequeños pasteles, Serena veía entre los cristales de las tiendas esa imagen tan peculiar, los 3 tomados de la mano, como una familia, entonces Darien vino a su recuerdo, y su sonrisa de apago. Seiya la miro y sintió que pudo leer su pensamiento, pero no iba a perder.

\- Mi lady quieres un helado, cerca de aquí hay un lugar que se dice es el helado de la ciudad – Rini le pareció una deliciosa idea

\- Seiya, ¿Me puedes decir porque me dices mi lady? – pregunto Rini

\- Claro que sí, mi lady – sonrió – Porque desde que la vi, su dulzura y ternura me han tocado el corazón y supe que desde ese día usted seria para siempre mi lady – Le toco la cabeza, llegaron a la heladería, Rini se adelanto a pedir los 3 helados, Serena aprovecho para hablar con Seiya

\- Creo que la tienes conquistada – Le susurro a Seiya

\- ¿Lo crees? – Sonrió - ¿Y a ti? – pregunto Seiya

\- Pensé que tu objetivo en esta cita era mi hija – No quería contestarle porque no quería herirlo

\- Ella me ha conquistado y desde ahora y para siempre será mi lady, pero tú eres mi más grande bombón, mira que ponerte celosa mi Reina eso no es digno de ti – dijo burlón

\- ¡Celosa! – Lo dijo tan fuerte que todos voltearon, Seiya empezó a reír - Pero que gracioso eres Seiya

\- Me matas bombón, enserio me matas – decía riéndose

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Rini

\- De nada – Seiya tomo los helados y se los dio a Rini y a Serena – ¿verdad que son los mejores? – las dos alegremente respondieron al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Sí!

Ya caía el atardecer y de la misma manera regresaron caminando a casa, en medio del camino Rini empezó a sentir cansancio y sueño, Seiya la tomo en brazos, Serena intentaba disimular la ternura que le causaba esa escena, su emoción hacia que continuamente se ruborizara y en una de ellas Seiya lo noto.

\- Admite que te conmueve verme así bombón, es un don nuevo que acabo de descubrir – la miraba de reojo

\- No sabía que fueras tan bueno con los niños, podrías ser niñera – dijo sonriendo Seiya

\- Podría ser tu niñera, si así lo deseas – dijo Seiya coquetamente

\- Estás loco – Cada vez que ese hombre hablaba Serena sentía que el corazón le brincaba

Llegaron al palacio y se tenían que despedir, la pequeña dama se despertó y miro que ya habían llegado, Serena creyó ver en sus ojos una pizca de desilusión

\- Ya término todo – dijo un poco triste Rini

\- No si usted me permite verla todas las veces que yo quiera mi lady – se agacho Seiya para despedirse de la niña

\- Me encantaría, ¿el podría mamá? – pregunto Rini

\- Claro que si – le respondió Serena a los dos

\- ¿Seiya puedo pedirte algo más? - pregunto Rini

\- Claro que si mi lady – Dijo Seiya

\- Me podrías esperas, aun soy muy pequeña, pero creceré – termino de decir, estaba toda sonrojada, Seiya se quedo mudo ante su declaración y Serena sintió que su respiración se detuvo, su pequeña hija se había fijado en Seiya

\- Mi lady, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y sería un honor para mí esperarte, pero debo ser sincero y decirte que hay otra persona, una reina en realidad de la cual estoy profundamente enamorado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y es mi motivo por el cual estoy aquí en la tierra, vine a amarla, aunque me he llevado la sorpresa, pues en este camino también he aprendido amar a su pequeña hija, espero mi lady que pueda perdonarme, pero estoy seguro que algún día encontrara así como yo, a esa persona especial que llenara tu corazón, hasta entonces déjame ser tu fiel caballero – Rini lo miro y miro a su madre que estaba muda desde hace un rato, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Está bien, y también te doy permiso para estar con mi mamá – dijo repentinamente, Seiya tardo un momento y después empezó a reir

\- Mi lady eres la mejor aliada para mi, creo que debemos de parar o a tu madre le dará un ataque – dijo sonriendo

Serena los miro a los dos y se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo sintió su respiración detenerse en cada palabra – Están locos ustedes dos, ¡Rini vámonos! – Serena tomo a Rini de las manos dispuesta entrar al castillo pero Seiya la detuvo

\- Mi lady puedes adelantarte solo un momento – Rini asintió y corrió directo al castillo dejando a Serena sola con Seiya

\- Gracias por este día, Serena – Dijo Seiya de manera seria

\- ¿Serena? – dijo Serena

\- Bombón no hagas ese tipo de cosas, sino quieres alentarme, hoy fue un día muy sorpresivo, sentí y descubrí tantas cosas de ti, que me es difícil saber que me tengo que ir – le decía Seiya

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Serena preocupada

\- Con mis hermanos bombón, enserio Serena si sigues así no podre detenerme, mejor me voy antes de que haga una locura, gracias por todo mi neo Reina – le beso la mejilla y se fue

Serena no sabía que había pasado hasta que lo vio marchar y se toco la mejilla, el la había besado de una manera inocente, ella sintió que ese color rojo regresaba a ella, entro al castillo y se recargo en la puerta

\- ¿Y bien como te fue? – Pregunto Rei

\- Rei, pensé, pensé que no había nadie – dijo Serena nerviosa

\- Me tomo esa respuesta como un sí, ven a comer, estamos en la cocina –dijo Rei

\- Voy en un momento, necesito subir – Serena subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, tenia pequeños flash back del día y su corazón se le aceleraba, recordó exactamente todas esas miradas secretas entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Sera que me importa? – se pregunto a ella misma.


	8. ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN

Especial de San Valentín

Serena está dormida en su cuarto, entre sueños escucha su alarma y la voz de su madre diciendo que es hora para ir a la escuela, una luz resplandeciente entra por la ventana la cual hace que Serena no abra los ojos rápidamente. El reloj marca las 8:00 am, se le hizo tarde nuevamente para ir a la escuela, se viste rápidamente dejando por último una pequeña pulsera con una luna, sonríe al espejo y entre el reflejo mira que son las 8:15, estaba perdida; su madre que la esperaba con su almuerzo se despide de ella ordenándole que se apresure.

En el camino hacia la escuela y Serena sin parar de correr hace que poco a poco su pulsera pueda caerse, sin querer Serena ve la escuela cerca y decide ir más rápido haciendo que está se le pierda en la esquina antes de llegar. Alguien se detiene a recoger la pulsera mirando hacia la apresurada Serena que esta por entrar a la secundaria, el también es estudiante.

Seiya se encuentra en la hora de comida de la secundaria, como siempre un grupo de chicas a fuera de su salón intentan tener comunicación con él, sentado en su pupitre saca la pulsera de la chica rubia de coletas, un poco de sonrojes se asoma en el rostro del chico el cual sorprende y decide irse a un lugar más tranquilo; sale del salón teniendo a todas las chicas detrás de él, cuando de repente una de ella se para frente a él.

Serena caminando con su amiga Moly sobre el baile de mañana en beneficencia de la escuela le confiesa que su amigo Kelvin la ha invitado y ella ha aceptado rompiendo así la promesa de ir con ella al baile, mientras su amiga se notaba un poco temerosa y feliz por la declaración, Serena noto al pequeño grupo de chicas con el chico popular de la escuela. Seiya kou con una propuesta para asistir al baile en pareja con una chica que por supuesto no era ella, dentro de Serena había cierto celos que no podía dejar pasar, conto el tiempo de la chica con Seiya y supuso que le había confirmado, la chica sonreía y el solo la miraba, era odioso.

Moly miro a su amiga y la dirección de su mirada entendiendo su repentino cambio de humor, Serena la tomo con fuerza del brazo para dar vuelta, dirección contraria de Seiya. Moly le aconsejo que invitara a Seiya al baile si ese era su deseo, era evidente que su amiga sentía algo por el.

Seiya sintió una mirada entre tantas, era la chica rubia, sus ojos se habían cruzado y ella lo sabía, cuando de repente dio media vuelta y se marcho, intento caminar pero seguía la otra chica en su camino, cuando rechazo a la estudiante de segundo intento caminar rápido en busca de la chica de las coletas. Cuando la encontró esta cerca de las escuelas para los salones de tercero hablando y riendo con un chico, Darien Chiba ese era su nombre, él le tomo la mano y supo el nombre de ella, Serena, suponía que era una proposición al baile; cierto dolor en el corazón le surgió y no quiso escuchar, suponía la respuesta.

Termino la escuela, Serena acompaño a Moly por su vestido, mientras tomaba la decisión entre ir o no ir al baile, sintió una mirada, volteo para el aparador de la tienda y creyó ver a Seiya pasar por la calle de en frente.

Al dia siguiente Seiya estaba en su cama, había decidido no ir, sus hermanos tenían sus respectivas citas y escuchaba murmullos en los cuartos, miraba la pulsera una y otra vez, sentía que tenia la excusa perfecta para hablar con ella, incluso bailar con ella pero la imagen de Darien y Serena en ese pasillo era la fuente de su respuesta rápida. Por la tarde a casi hora del baile Yaten toco su puerta, le pregunto si iría, asegurando que todo sería divertido pero el rechazo la propuesta argumentando que necesitaba estudiar, su hermano ya no dijo más y se fue; Seiya camino hacia el escritorio para estudiar necesitaba mantener su mente en algo.

Serena había rechazado la invitación de Darien, no quería ser mala con él, así que junto su valor y decidió ir al baile sola, Rei llego justo a tiempo para ayudarla a maquillarse y verse esplendida, las dos bajaron de su cuarto y Rei se despidió de ella deseándole una excelente noche, ella esperaba que lo fuera sin ver a Seiya en compañía de otra chica.

El coche de su padre llego justo a tiempo, subió las escaleras y miro toda la luz y belleza del escenario, miro de un lado a otro diciéndose a sí misma que buscaba a Moly, sonrió al verla bailar con Kelvin, era evidente que se convertirían en pareja, pero no lo vio a él.

Yaten y Taiki inmediatamente identificaron a la chica de las coletas, tomaron una discreta foto y se la mandaron a su hermano, sabían que ella era la chica.

Avanzaba la noche entre el baile y el chico en cautiverio, Serena decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco además de evadir un poco a Darien, se recargo en el balcón recargando en su manos su cara, realmente deseaba verlo, aunque fuera con otra chica, el baile resultaba triste sin él. Cerró los ojos para recordar su olor y su presencia.

En el departamento de la familia Kou, Seiya sentía que todo le asfixiaba así que decidió salir al balcón de su cuarto, miraba hacia el horizonte y podía distinguir luces del lugar del baile, sentía que había tomado una mala idea, se recargo en el balcón y decidió cerrar los ojos para recordarla.

En el baile Serena escucha una nueva melodía en el baile y a alguien acercándose, al voltear pensando que Darien la había encontrado, lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era Seiya vestido espléndidamente de negro con los ojos brillantes, levantando su mano como una señal de invitación a bailar, ella sin pensar tomo su mano entonces todo fue perfecta. Los dos empezaron a bailar de una forma única, sus miradas se encontraban y ese rubor en sus mejillas crecía por igual, al dar Serena una vuelta se reencontró con él, se miraron, el beso era inevitable, los dos ser acercaron para trazarlo.

Los dos chicos en distintos balcones abrieron los ojos, había sido un dulce sueño, pero sus sentimientos eran evidentes.

Serena salió corriendo del baile en busca de Seiya, sabia cual era la casa del chico, siempre lo supo, a unas calles de su casa.

Seiya salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al baile a encontrarla, las dos escenas de estos chicos cada vez se hacía más pequeña, a mitad de camino, él se detuvo. Serena de detuvo cuando vio una silueta frente a ella, era aquel chico que la había eclipsado desde hace tiempo.

Seiya sonrió y miro hacia otro lado, recobrando el valor de ir por ella, camino hacia ella para estar cada vez más cerca, Serena se veía hermosa, mejor que en su sueño, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para ocultar el nervio y sintió aquello que le pertenecía a ella, la pulsera.

Serena veía a Seiya cada vez más cerca y sentía que su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración acelerada, él le sonrió y le extendió la mano, como en el sueño, ella extendió la mano y él le dio algo que ella no podía creer, era su pulsera.

Era el destino, él le tomo la mano y le puso la pulsera que había logrado declarar sus sentimientos, él tomo del rostro y la beso, ella le respondió el beso…

En el departamento de los Three Lights y en la habitación principal de la Neo Reina en el castillo dos personas abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, después de un hermoso sueño.

\- - Dulce beso Bombón – Dijo Seiya tocándose el labio inferior con el pulgar

\- - Eso fue casi real – Dijo Serena sonriendo y sintió el rojo de rostro.

Gracias.. Feliz Día


	9. Chapter 9

Yaten miraba en su Smartphone una noticia, al parecer Mina habían ganado un premio, una sonrisa broto de él.

\- ¿Qué te hace tan feliz? – pregunto Taiki, sorprendido Yaten quito la noticia

\- Nada me hace feliz – no intento mirar a Taiki

\- Dentro de poco nos comunicaremos con ella, al parecer tiene una pista – Decia Taiki

\- ¿Y Seiya? – pregunto Yaten

\- Esta bañándose supongo, no tienes de que preocuparte, creo que va mejorando respecto a Serena, está inspirado para trabajar – sonreía Taiki

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Para qué volverla a ver, si al final regresaremos a nuestro planeta? – Dijo Yaten

\- ¿Es por eso que no te acercas a Mina? – pregunto Taiki, miro la cara de su hermano sorprendido, Yaten seguía sin responderle así que mejor intento añadir – No creo que al cabo de esta misión Seiya vuelva, hasta la princesa sabe que él se quedara aquí – Yaten abrió mas los ojos, y se levanto rápidamente de la impresión

\- Esa es una tontería, eso se consideraría traición

\- No lo es, si ella le concede el exilio – Finalizo Taiki, Seiya llego junto a ellos

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – pregunto Seiya

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tu eres lo que pasa, tu estúpido amor por esa mujer – explotaba Yaten

\- Yaten, relájate – decía cuidadosamente Taiki

\- Acabaras por arruinar la misión, y de paso traicionar a tu reina, a tu verdadera reina – reclamaba Yaten

\- Yaten yo no pienso traicionar a nadie, y Serena no tiene la culpa, así que déjala en paz - Respondia Seiya con cierto enojo

\- Tranquilos ustedes dos, ella está aquí – dijo Taiki

\- Hola mis queridas Star Lights- Decía una voz, empezaron aparecer mariposas blancas haciendo una silueta, era la reina

\- Gran Reina, es un placer escucharla – decía Taiki

\- Lamento no poder hablar tranquilamente, pero hay una guerrera lunar con un poder peculiar, seré breve, lo que buscan es una legendaria espada, el ultimo dueño la ha abandonado en donde no puede ser vista ni utilizada, pero es vital para el futuro, la ubicación la sabrán cuando descubran las batallas de las sailors scout de la tierra, buena suerte mis guerreras – dijo la silueta y empezaron a desaparecer las mariposas

\- ¿Una espada? – Dijo Seiya

\- ¿Batallas de las sailor scouts? – se pregunto Taiki

\- No otra vez – comento Yaten, sabía lo que eso se significaba

\- Tendremos que hablar con las chicas – decía Seiya, Yaten volvió a explotar

\- Tu solo buscas un pretexto, ellas no son la solución, ¡Esa mujer no es la respuesta a nada! – exclamaba Yaten

\- Cuida tus palabras hermano, un insulto más no tolerare – dijo en un tono muy serio Seiya

\- Yaten, no haremos nada hasta analizar la información que nos dijo la reina, y deja de comportarte de esta manera – Dijo Taiki

\- ¿Yo? ¿Comportarme como Taiki? ¿Cómo una persona sensata que solo quiere hacer su trabajo y después largase de aquí sin traicionar a nadie, en vez de estar suspirando por una dichosa reinilla que no sabe cuidarse sola? – seguía hablando Yaten

\- No más – Termino de decir Seiya cuando quito a Taiki de en medio, dándole un puñetazo a Yaten en la mandíbula – Te dije que no iba a soportar un insulto más

\- ¡Seiya no! – decía Taiki tomando lo más rápido posible a Seiya de los brazos para que volviera a pegarle a Yaten

\- Sabes algo, la odio, ojala se hubiese muerto en aquella batalla – Fue lo último que dijo Yaten antes de salir del departamento

\- ¡Maldito seas! – grito Seiya

Yaten salió furioso, todavía le dolia el golpe que Seiya le había dado, empezó a caminar sin sentido, seguía pensando en Seiya, Taiki, Serena, su Reina y en ella, le enfada tanto ver a Seiya y a Serena juntos, por eso había dicho que la odiaba, con la mente un poco más fría pensaba que no era del todo cierto, solo se sentía frustrado y eso era lo que odiaba.

Queria verla, gritarle que dejara en paz a Seiya, que lo olvidara, que se quedara con su reino y su familia y sus amigas, que no le quitara a Seiya, el era su hermano.

En una tienda por las que pasaba vio la entrevista de Mina, sintió que algo de él se tranquilizaba, escucho todo sobre su premio, lo que lucho por el y cuanto tardo, el agradecimiento a su familia y a sus amigas, ella se veía hermosa. La entrevista continua al punto de tocar su vida sentimental a Yaten se le acelero el corazón, le preguntaron si había alguien ocupando su corazón a lo que ella respondió que lo había pero que era muy imposible, que le deseaba lo mejor porque ella no creía encontrar el valor para volver a verlo.

Yaten sintió que algo dentro de él dolía, reprimió sus emociones apretando sus manos con los puños cerrados. Eso era lo que pasaba, ella se había enamorado de alguien, todo aquello que intento reprimir hacia ella, ese sentimiento que a veces no lo dejaba dormir y cuando dormía soñaba con ella, todo eso era basura pues ella amaba a alguien más.

Claro se seguía diciendo, era obvio, no tenía la misma suerte que sus hermanos, los cuales con solo una mirada se daban cuenta que ellas seguían esperándolos, él no, y parecía que el destino le jugaba mal pues a unos metros de él, la vio, ese cabello rubio largo, camino más rápido para doblar en alguna de las calles. Le dolía, le dolía verla, ella se veía perfecta, hermosa pero no podía encontrarse con ella, era mejor así.

Mina salía de una tienda en donde habían comentado que Yaten frecuentaba, cuando creyó verlo, había sido muy rápido pero había sentido esa mirada que la ponía nerviosa, se preguntaba si él la estaba evitando, había escuchado que incluso Taiki había visto a Amy y por lo que suponía, nada cambiaba para ellos dos, pero ¿y ella? ¿Por qué Yaten no iba por ella? ¿Qué había pasado? Decidió caminar hacia donde supuso que había dado vuelta con la esperanza de verlo.

Yaten suspiro un poco mientras se llamaba así mismo cobarde, se dijo así mismo que había sido imposible que ella lo viera, que ella jamás se daría cuenta de su presencia porque para ella había otra persona más importante, nuevamente los celos se apoderaron de Yaten. Entre las calles por las que paseaba la vio, vio a esa persona a la cual había dirigido su enojo por la mañana, ella se veía feliz, alegre como siempre había sido, mirando hacia todos lado excepto hacia él, que terrible coincidencia. Cuando lo miro se sorprendió pero instantáneamente le brindo una sonrisa, Yaten se sintió aun más furioso, era ella la culpable.

\- Hola Yaten, me alegra mucho de verte – decía Serena sonriendo

\- Serena ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Yaten intentando sonar tranquilo

\- Es que vine a dejar a Rini a uno de sus cursos de piano y decidí caminar, ¿De dónde vienes tu? No me digas, por fin viste a Mina – Dijo ella tan alegre, Yaten sintió que la ira de apoderaba de él, la miro arrogantemente, con desprecio

\- No me interesan tus amigas Serena, y deja de meterte con mis hermanos, mi hermano – decía con una voz severa

\- Perdóname no quise ser grosera – Lo peor es que no lo había sido pero Yaten no lo iba a reconocer

\- ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? Deja de ver a Seiya, deja de hablarle, de sonreírle, de tenerlo a tus pies, deja de creer que todos estamos a tu disposición

\- ¿Pero qué? Espera Yaten yo – Serena no sabía que estaba ocurriendo

\- Es más hazme un maldito favor y entrégame la espada – exclamo Yaten

\- ¿Espada? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es una broma? – Serena seguía confundida

\- Claro, a quien me estoy dirigiendo no eres más que una inútil, siempre lo has sido, tan inútil que no supo salvar la vida de su esposo – Yaten vio que los ojos de Serena se humedecían, se dio cuenta que se había pasado y tendría que disculparse.

\- Yaten yo… ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Serena, alzo su mano paro tocar un moretón cerca de la boca de Yaten, había un ligero rastro de sangre, tenía que ayudarlo

\- ¡No me toques! – grito Yaten despreciando la mano se Serena, no quería su compasión y sus cuidados, no cuando él había sido muy cruel con ella

\- Perdón yo – estaba diciendo Serena cuando otra voz se escucho casi a lado de ellos

\- Serena no está sola Yaten – Dijo Mina en un tono serio

\- Mina – Dijo Yaten con un tono de añoranza

\- No has cambiado en nada, esa actitud agresiva hacia Serena, no vuelvas hacerla llorar o sabrás quien es Sailor Venus, vámonos Serena – Mina tomo de una mano a Serena y empezaron a caminar juntas dejando a Yaten, él no hizo nada para alcanzarlas o pedirle disculpas a Serena

A Mina le dolia el corazón, esa no era la forma en que lo quería ver, no eran las palabras ni la alegría que se había imaginado, le dolia darse cuenta en que no las había detenido, que no las había perseguido, que no se había disculpado con Serena que no tenía la culpa de nada, que eran insensible como para manchar el recuerdo de Darien, le dolía porque no venia amor en el corazón del hombre que realmente amaba.

Las dos chicas iban caminando en silencio hacia el palacio, las dos con cierta tristeza, una más que la otra, pero ninguna sin saber que realmente fue lo que paso, porque el comportamiento de Yaten era tan severo.

Llegaron a palacio y Serena sintió que su amiga la necesitaba, además había cierta información que necesitaba ocultar a las demás chicas, no quería otro conflicto, perdonaba a Yaten por sus faltas y quería protegerlos, proteger a los dos.

\- Mina ven conmigo por favor al salón azul – dijo Serena con una voz tranquila

\- Serena yo no estoy segura si deseo hablar – le respondió Mina

\- Mina, necesito hablar contigo, así que por favor acompáñame – declaro Serena, gracias a Darien había aprendido hablar con un tono de orden cuando era necesario y aunque no le gustaba utilizarlo, había situaciones como esta donde era inevitable.

\- Está bien – dijo Mina casi susurrando, las dos entraron al pequeño salón que era exclusivo de la Neo reina, Serena fue la última en pasar y cerró la puerta con llave.

\- Siéntate por favor – señalo un silla cerca de su escritorio, mientras que ella se sentaba en su silla principal

\- Si es referente a la escena que hizo Yaten yo – decía Mina cuando la interrumpió Serena

\- Claro que es acerca de eso, hay varias cosas que debemos aclarar y que no salga de estas pareces, que solo tú y yo debemos saber, pero nadie más. – dijo Serena con su tono serio hasta que vio que su amiga no levantaba la mirada y le rompió el corazón – Pero antes ¿Estás bien Mina? - pregunto con un tono más protector y eso había desarmado a su amiga pues Mina la miro y empezó a llorar.

\- Nunca lo había visto así Serena, ni en aquellos años cuando había la rivalidad, es como si no tuviera corazón, es como si fuera tan frio que no se da cuenta de las buenas personas, como si no se diera cuenta que estoy ahí, de que siento algo por el – empezó a decir Mina con la voz entrecortada, agacho la cabeza y puso sus manos en el rostro, Serena se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba herida – Su mirada, su mirada no decía nada, el hombre del que estoy enamorada ya no está – seguía diciendo Mina, Serena se paró de su silla y fue hasta Mina se agacho para poderle ver el rostro y poderla consolar.

\- Si esta Mina, el hombre que amas si está ahí, solo que él no lo reconoce, no pierdas las esperanzas, si me preguntas, si me dolió lo que me dijo pero comprendo su coraje así que le perdone por eso, Mina eres tú la persona más indicada para regresar a Yaten a la normalidad, toma – Serena le ofreció un pañuelo, desde la muerte de Darien los pañuelos habían sido sus mejores amigos para sus lagrimas, se paro y volvió a colocarse en su silla - ¿Estas mejor?

\- Mina solo asintió

\- Me alegro mucho Mina, sabes que siempre estaré contigo – Aun que su amiga no la viera, le sonrió, era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

\- Gracias Serena – dijo Mina por fin mirándola, bridándole una sonría, tal vez no de las que estaba acostumbrada Serena pero no podía pedirle más a su amiga

\- ¿Escuchaste toda la plática con Yaten? – pregunto Serena

\- Si, te refieres a la espada que menciono verdad – dijo Mina un poco más tranquila

\- Si me refiero a eso, no entiendo a que refiere y porque me pidió a mí que le diera algo así – dijo Serena

\- Tal vez es su misión Serena, ¿Pero qué espada es? – pregunto Mina

\- No lo sé, Seiya aun no me ha dicho nada sobre la misión, pero si esa espada le pertenece a la tierra habrá problemas con las chicas y ellos están en peligro – Dijo Serena preocupada

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer Serena? ¿Le diremos a las demás? – pregunto preocupada Mina

\- No, no diremos nada, y prométeme que no dirás nada, tal vez es un malentendido, y si no lo es, no me importa primero quiero saber más, necesito que Seiya confié mas en mi – Dijo Serena

\- ¿Te estás enamorando de él? – pregunto Mina, aun sabiendo la respuesta

\- No lo sé – respondió rápido Serena, sin mirar a su amiga se paró de su lugar y camino hacia una de las ventanas que reflejaba el lugar donde estaba Darien – Pero quiero protegerlo

\- Entiendo, no diré nada lo prometo – Respondió Mina con un tono más alegre, aun había algo más que acordar – Serena lo que te dijo Yaten y como te trato, yo – Estaba diciendo Mina

\- No te preocupes Mina, no les diré, no quiero ninguna pelea innecesaria, además tengo la esperanza de que mi amiga Mina sea tan efectiva que después escuche una disculpa. – volteo a verla y le sonrió

\- Gracias Serena, tengo que irme, necesito ir a mi cama y ya sabes – Mina se paro y salió de la habitación

\- Te entiendo Mina – susurro Serena después de que su amiga se fue, volteo a mirar otra vez el santuario y se quedo pensando que espada era.

Mina llego a su habitación y se alegro de ver que Artemis no estaba en su cuarto, cerro con llave la puerta, se tiro a la cama y empezó a llorar todo aquello que había reprimido intentando olvidar esa mirada de hielo en Yaten, ya había paso antes por ahí cuando Kunzite se había convertido en su enemigo y esa mirada de amor que una vez se había tenido, había cambiado a odio, solo esperaba que esta vez, su amor fuera más grande y poderlo cambiar a tiempo, antes de que sea muy tarde y perder otro gran amor.

Gracias por seguir conmigo, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto, se que les debo millones de capítulos, y espero recompensarlos con buenos avances. muchas gracias por seguir conmigo._

Dos días después de la discusión con Yaten, Serena pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, pensaba sobre esa palabra. Espada, espada, espada… pero, ¿a qué espada se refería. No creía que fuera la espada de la batalla de las sailors, ellos sabían que era Chibi Chibi la poseedora de ese poder, tenía tantas preguntas e inseguridades.

¿Por qué Seiya no le decía?

¿Sus hermanos aun no la aceptan después de tanto tiempo?

¿Seguían pensando que era la niña inmadura que conocieron?

Pero había crecido, todos los días trabajaba para volverse más fuerte. ¿Por qué los secretos? Necesitaba encontrar el valor necesario para confrontar la verdad y demostrar que todos estos años han servido para ser digna heredera de la Luna.

\- Vamos Serena, no seas de nuevo la cobarde – se dijo así misma – Al diablo con todo, ¿Confías en el o no? – se pregunto a sí misma – ¡Admítelo por una vez en tu vida! – seguía hablandose a sí misma, empezó a reírse, eso de hablar en voz alta parecía que estaba loca, pero tenía razón – El me importa mucho.

Salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su habitación, se vistió de manera casual, una falda midi azul, con una blusa de algodón blanca, tenis blancos y un bolso mediano. Era algo no correcto para la Neo Reina pero si para Serena, su fuga no salió del todo bien, ya que llegando a la puerta se encontró con Lita

\- ¡Wou! Serena ¿A dónde vas? Te ves diferente

\- Diferente ¿Bien? - pregunto Serena

\- Amm si – dijo Lita

\- Ya vuelvo Lita, estaré bien – Le dijo cuando abría la puerta del castillo.

Serena se puso los lentes que le había regalado Seiya en la cita anterior, camino hasta el final de la calle para tomar un taxi, y la pudiera llevar al departamento de Three Lights, había conseguido a base de esos pequeños contactos la ubicación real de su casa, llego al edificio y tomo el elevador. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a ella, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a un departamento desde que Darien vivía en uno. Serena empezó a sonreír, era una terrible coincidencia, un departamento para ver a un chico, sentía sus manos heladas por el nerviosismo, todo tenía que salir bien, solo tenía una oportunidad.

\- Ten fuerza Serena – se dijo a sí misma, mientras se veía reflejada en la puerta del elevador – Se fuerte

Salió del elevador y fue hasta la última puerta, antes de tocar el timbre respiro profundo y se dijo.

\- Solo tienes una oportunidad – se dijo a sí misma, toco el timbre y escucho su voz.

\- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Seiya por el intercom

\- Serena Chiba – sintió un ardor en sus mejillas cuando termino de decir su nombre, era poco inusual que dijera su nombre ya que siempre era presentado como la Joven Neo Reina, hubo un silencio que la hizo pensar en que debió de haber dicho solo Serena, cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Bombón? – la miro asombrado Seiya desde la puerta

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Serena, sentía ese nerviosismo. Cálmate Serena, se dijo a sí misma.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Seiya, ella negó con una sonrisa.

Serena nunca había estado en el departamento de Seiya y le sorprendió lo limpio que se encontraba. Tal vez era gracias a Taiki, había instrumentos musicales en la sala; un piano y otros estuches que ella desconocía, en la barra había dos vasos, eso significaba que no estaba solo.

\- ¿Quién es, Seiya? – Apareció Taiki sin camisa y en short con una toalla corta en la cabeza al parecer acababa de bañarse.

\- ¡Aaaah! - grito Serena, su cara se puso rosa y dio media vuelta para no verlo pero se encontró con los ojos negros de Seiya y su cara de rosa paso a roja en un segundo así que cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Seiya miro a Taiki y se interpuso entre él y Serena.

\- ¡Taiki! Como te atreves salir así – exclamo Seiya

\- Lo lamento – dijo Taiki rápidamente para ir a su cuarto para vestirse adecuadamente para ver a una reina

\- ¿Ya puedo ver? – pregunto muy apenas Serena

\- Ven acá – dijo Seiya tomándola de la mano la llevo a la sala para sentarla - ¿Qué haces aquí Serena? – pregunto Seiya un poco malhumorado por la reacción de Serena de asombro al ver a Taiki. ¿Tenia celos de su propio hermano?

\- Vine a saludar, aunque creo que llegue en un momento poco adecuado

\- ¿Lo dices por Taiki? – pregunto Seiya celoso, se sentó en la mesita que esta frente a Serena, cuando Serena le iba a responder apareció Taiki.

\- Disculpe Neo Reina por la escena anterior – Dijo Taiki tomándole la mano para depositar en ella un delicado beso, de reojo miro a su hermano. Taiki sabía que Seiya estaba celoso de él, se le notaba y eso le gustaba.

\- No me digas Neo Reina, prefiero Serena, lamento yo la invasión a su casa – dijo Serena sonriendo sin poder mirar a Seiya, lo sentía molesto aunque no sabía porque

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí bombón? – pregunto Seiya un poco exaltado

\- Disculpa Taiki pero necesito hablar con tu hermano a solas, ¿crees que podría por un momento? – pregunto Serena

\- Claro que sí, me iré a mi cuarto – comento Taiki, miro a Seiya y el asintió, por el conflicto pasado entre Yaten y Seiya algo dentro de él sentía que le debía un favor a Serena, aunque le gustaría saber cuál era el motivo de Serena en su departamento. No forzaría las cosas, así que fue a su cuarto a leer un poco.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a mi habitación? – pregunto de repente Seiya a Serena

\- ¿Qué? – Serena pregunto asombrada por la propuesta

\- Te prometo que no intentare nada, pero tal vez entre la conversación alguno de ellos salga y no quiero que nos interrumpan - La verdad es que Seiya no quería que Yaten viera a Serena para no volverlo a golpear.

\- Está bien – Serena necesitaba estar a solas con él.

Serena entro al cuarto de Seiya, todo era diferente a lo que se imaginaba, una habitación color blanca, con un muro lleno de discos de música, guitarras colocadas en sus bases, una cama muy bien arreglada y un escritorio ordenado con algunos libros, un armario cerrado, todo era perfecto.

\- Yo me imagine algo diferente – dijo Serena en un murmullo

\- ¿Dijiste algo Serena? – pregunto Seiya tomando la silla de su escritorio y poniéndola cerca de la cama en donde le señalo a Serena que podría sentarse, era peligroso si los dos se sentaban en el mismo lugar.

\- No, tu cuarto se ve muy fresco, claro – dijo ella apenas sentándose y sonriéndole, daba gracias que Seiya no se sentara junto a ella.

\- Y dime ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar? – pregunto Seiya inclinándose un poco hacia ella, deseaba al menos tomarle las manos, pero ella las tenía puestas en la orilla de la cama

Serena no era ciega y verlo ahí con camiseta con las mangas largas pero doblada hasta los codos color gris claro, pantalón de mezclilla y unas sandalias, con esos lentes que lo hacen ver aun más apuesto de lo que es. Decidió no respirar profundo o sus pulmones de llenarían de su olor y ya era suficiente con esa emoción que sentía, era hora de confrontarlo.

\- Seiya me dijiste que no habría más secretos entre nosotros y vengo aquí a decirte que estoy de acuerdo, ya no más secretos - Seiya se impresiono al escuchar esas palabras, era justo lo que quería pero ahora que debería ser él, el tenia un secreto.

\- No más secretos – solo pudo decir eso.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es la espada que tú y tus hermanos buscan en la tierra? – Termino de preguntar Serena, era evidente el impacto de la pregunta porque de un momento a otro Seiya quedo mudo y serio, incluso hasta el color de su rostro cambio.

\- Bombón, ¿de qué hablas? – dijo titubeando

\- Soy la Neo Reina de este planeta, soberana y protectora de este sistema solar si así lo quieres ver, y aunque no lo creas Seiya Kou no soy la niña que conociste hace años, he aprendido a defenderme, a ser mas fuerte todos los días, aprendo a ser autosuficiente, y si creías que no podría darme cuenta, me di cuenta y solo te di la oportunidad que confiaras un poco más en mi – Termino Serena de decir y junto sus manos, sintiéndolas frías del nervio.

\- Bombón – dijo tomando las manos de Serena, se dio cuenta que estaban frías y supuso que ella estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte así que Seiya decidió que era hora de hablar con la verdad – Te diré todo – se levanto de la silla y tomo asiento a lado de ella, mirándose el uno al otro, era tiempo de abrir su corazón.

\- Gracias – Dijo Serena sonriendo.

\- Mis hermanos y yo venimos a una misión que nos ordeno nuestra reina Kakyuu, ella nos pidió buscar una espada, aun no sabemos a cual exactamente, la única pista que nos dio es que, la clave para encontrarla son sus batallas, lo cual nos ponía en un modo peligroso ya que deseábamos que no supieran nada, pero no me malinterpretes, queremos protegerlas, además que entre Taiki y yo hemos pensado que tal vez la espada podría pertenecer a la tierra o a ti bombón lo cual nos traería más problemas porque sería tuya y nuestra reina la necesita. Por lo tanto estoy seguro que tus demás protectoras irían a guerra para protegerte y seria una batalla donde solo tu serias la perjudicada, deseaba decirte, me moría por contarte todo pero tenía miedo, que no confiaras tanto en mi y pensaras que era una amenaza y me odiaras, sé que no eres así, pero tenía miedo, aun tengo miedo – termino de decir Seiya, Serena lo miro, intentaba pensar sobre la espada, las pistas pero lo único que quería hacer era abrazarlo y decirle que ella confiaba en el mas de lo que él podría creer, y que esta misión la lograrían juntos, sabia el peligro del que hablaba pero confiaba en el, alzo su mano y le toco la mejilla, esos ojos negros la estaban desarmando, el tomo su mano y la presiono un poco más a su mejilla, Seiya cerró por un segundo sus ojos y después bajo su mano junto con la de Serena y fue acercando su rostro al de Serena, necesitaba besarla, ella cerro sus ojos y supo que era lo correcto.

\- Oye Seiya tienes la pista…. – Yaten entro justo en el momento menos indicado, los dos miraron a Yaten y Serena rápidamente se paró de la cama con la cara roja.

\- Hola Yaten – intento saludar Serena pero estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada

\- Neo Reina – Yaten la miro y luego se miro a sí mismo, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y short corto – Oh por Dios, Seiya no podías decir que aquí estaba la Neo Reina – Yaten se sonrojo y cerró la puerta, Seiya supuso que iría a su cuarto a vestirse decente para verla, que le pasaba ahora a sus hermanos que se derretían por la Neo Reina, miro a Serena y seguía mirando la puerta con la cara roja.

\- Bombón ¿estás bien? – pregunto Seiya, Serena parpadeo y miro a Seiya y solo asintió, aun no recobraba su voz.

\- Creo que no podremos hablar más sobre el tema, mis hermanos entraran – en ese momento Taiki y Yaten entraron justo a tiempo – ahora – solo término de decir Seiya.

\- Yo escuche la voz de Yaten – dijo Taiki apenado

\- Yo vine a saludarla apropiadamente – Dijo Yaten, se acerco a Serena, tomo su mano depositando un delicado beso, Yaten miro a Seiya y se dio cuenta de los celos de su hermano.

\- Y ahora ustedes que les pasa, ¿desde cuándo para ustedes son admiradores de la "Neo Reina"? – dijo molesto pregunto Seiya

\- "Neo Reina" – dijo Serena levantando una ceja

\- No es a lo que me refiero bombón – Dijo Seiya intentando interponerse entre sus hermanos y Serena

\- Pero Seiya, ella es la gran Neo Reina es obvio que nos haya deslumbrado – Yaten le guiño el ojo a Serena, Taiki no pudo más y empezó a reír con una fuerza que Yaten no lo soporto mas y al igual que su hermano empezó a reír, todos empezaron a reír, menos Seiya.

\- Chicos me tengo que ir, antes de que todo el palacio crea que me raptaron, pero espero mañana verlos, porque vendré nuevamente – dijo Serena sonriendo

\- Claro que si, eres bienvenida – dijo Taiki, todos salieron de la habitación de Seiya para ver partir a Serena.

\- El acompaño – dijo Yaten, Serena se sorprendió pero suponía el porqué, Seiya no estaba muy contento.

\- Claro que si, muchas gracias – dijo Serena y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

\- Yo también voy – dijo Seiya rápidamente

\- Gracias, pero no, Yaten me hará el favor, aun así gracias – dijo Serena rápidamente y tomo del brazo a Yaten para salir, detrás de ella escuchaba a Taiki riéndose e impidiendo que su hermano detuviera a Yaten y a Serena. Al llegar al ascensor Serena miro a Yaten.

\- Hasta aquí Yaten, no te preocupes estaré bien – dijo Serena cuando el ascensor de abrió

\- Serena yo, necesito hablar con usted – dijo con la cabeza agachada Yaten

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien, y como recompensa por lo sucedido mañana me apoyaras – dijo Serena cuando Yaten la miro y esta le sonreía, la puerta del ascensor de cerro

\- ¿Mañana? – se pregunto Yaten.


End file.
